It's That Time Again, Guys
by neongreenrockss
Summary: The Gang is all at high school. With Cream, Tails, and Charmy as freshman, Amy, Sonic, Maria, Marine, Espio, Silver, Maria, Blaze, Tikal, and Shadow as sophomores, and finally Rouge and Knuckles as juniors; who knows what'll happen.
1. Second day, and plans

**Hello. So this is my first Sonic HIGH SCHOOL fanfic. Hahaha. This'll be in Amy's POV. But that doesn't mean there's other couples! :) (And jsyk when I say 'hair' I mean like fur and stuff llolllls)**

**I've wanted to write a Sonic Highschool story sooooo bad. Hahhaha. So i hope you'll like this chapter. I personally do :)**

* * *

Oh do I _enjoy_ school.

Amy sighed, as she carried her new math books to her second day of class, along with her friend, Cream. Cream personally looked a lot better than I did today. She was wearing a yellow dress with matching sneakers that have streaks of orange on it. And her fur is neatly combed, along with her lashes being slightly coated with mascara. And then her lips were soothed with clear lip gloss. But she usually only wears lip balm. She still is cute with out _**any**_ makeup.

Then there's my other friends.

Rouge. She's an ivory colored bat, with a thin, curvy body. She has sun kissed skin, misty sky blue shadow dusted on her lids; which embraces her bright blue eyes. For lips, she had pink bubble gum color smooth across her lips. Then her ivory fur flips perfectly across her shoulders. She was wearing a tight pink top with a short white skirt and black patten leather flats. And she had her ears pierced, so her ears held her gold hoop earings that swayed back and forth as she talked.

And also Blaze. She's this lavender cat, with a red gem on her forehead. She actually had her fur (which is usually up high, with a red pony holding it up) down, cascading to her back. It looked slightly puffy, but that's because her fur is thick. It did however, look nice. But she told me she might get it cut, because it annoys her all the time when she has to detangle it. She also had a nice outfit, too. She's wearing lightly flared jeans and a pastel yellow cami, which was smocked slightly. Her shoes were just some sneakers that she found at a department store, when I went shopping with her. And she didn't wear any makeup (I think) besides like lip balm. But does that really count?

Then there's Tikal. She's this echidna, with a peachy-orange colored fur. Her hair was in her usual echidna dreads. She was wearing an outfit semi-simular to what she usually wears. Tikal had on a plain white spaghetti-strapped tank, and a pretty olive green skirt with red and brown tribal prints. And for shoes, she went with her white sandals. And finally, her makeup. You could obviously tell she was wearing a bit, but it was organic looking. She sweeped on a bit of brown eyeshadow, which brought out her brilliant colbat eyes. And her skin, like Rouge's, had a tan. Which was earned, by being out in the sun, but it was a natural glow. Her skin was usually a smooth peachy color. Especially during the colder months.

Marine, also looked nice. She's an orange raccoon, with hints of brown in her fur. Her hair was pulled back into pigtails with golden hair elastics holding them in place. Her fur looked cleanly groomed. She was dressed very casually, compairing to all of us. She wore a plain green tee, with some yellow mesh shorts. Her shoes were orange and green. Similar to Blaze, not a spot of makeup was found on her face.

And, Maria. She's a blonde hedgehog. Her hair swooped to her elbows, with not a single curl or knot in it. It was pinned with loads of bobby pins, because she dutch braided all of her front hair to the back. Her clothes were quite spiced up, too. She had a silk pastel turquiose dress, with black floral tights running down the sides of her toned legs. She wore silver colored sandals, which had darker blue embellishments on the front. And her makeup was done up a bit. Her eyes had a bit of eyeliner on the top, and her fair skin was dusted with a coral blush. Her lips, she had a light nude pink, that was simular to her natural color lip.

After Maria, then there's _me_. I had my mom curl my pink quills, that have gotten slightly longer over the summer. And I wore something simple. I was wearing a faux-pearl necklace, with a grey tee with a plain maroon skirt, with capri length leggings. For shoes, I wore sneakers, with orange stripes on them. And I sadly wasn't wearing a drop of makeup, because I took forever with curling my hair.

"Amy!" Cream pointed to the math room, "Come on, let's go in."

The desks in the room were scattered all over the room unorganizedly, at least 10 posters about geometry, and then her desk was centered in the middle of it all. On her desk, there was a scatter of papers, file-folder hanger things for each hour, and old photos of (by what it looked like) family members and old students she's had in the past. Most of the desks were already filled in was only one desk left, and it was next to the teacher. Which was by Mrs. Smith. (it said her name on the board)

"Well hello-"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

She pursed her lips fiercely, as soon as the bells stoped ringing. She had been interrupted, after all. Mrs. Smith is a tall cat with white fur, that stuck out obnoxiously. Her eyes are hovered over with thick, black glasses. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, and decided it was the right time.

"Sorry, class." She said, with a smile, "I'm Mrs. Smith, and I will be teaching you a series of geometry this year, from circumfrince, to angles!"

XXX

"Man, that was weird class, right Cream?" I asked her, while dumping a bit more noodles on to my lunch tray. We were talking about our last class, health. It's pretty much a class where you learn about sex and stuff. The teacher that teaches it is known to touch his nose everytime he's turned on about something. Knuckles and Rouge, who had health third hour, said he did it continuously.

I walked closer up, as the line got smaller.

Yep, you guessed it. We're in the cafeteria. It had a long line of teenagers for lunch, and then tables were all blue, filled with a bunch of us. I already spotted where to sit, because my table saved a spot for Cream and me. Rouge and Sonic already got spots, because they have gym fourth period, and the gym is near the cafeteria.

"Yeah." Cream giggled, as she took a tuna sub from the other lunch option.

The food is actually delicious at the highschool, unlike the middle school's. I'd say at least a lot of things are sort of made by scratch. Like, the spaghetti. Not necassairly one hundred percent homemade, but the noodles are orded of of online, and they actually boil/cook it. At the middle school, they just had frozen meals you just heat up in the microwave. I guess why that's the reason they say that the middle school really is one of the worst parts of your life.

We finally reached the beverage part of the lunch line, which was filled with different things. There was of course, all the usual milks ; whole, 2%, 1%, skim, and chocolate. And there's also apple juice and orange juice, plus a bottle of water. I grabbed a water, and punched in my number.

_3...4..8...1_

I waited for Cream, until she was done punching hers in, too.

She smiled widely as we took a seat at the table. I was sitting in between Cream and Shadow. Shadow's an attractive ebony hedgehog, who had scarlet streaks in his fur that matched his eyes. His skin was also a tan color. He was sitting next to a silver hedgehog named 'Silver'. His silver quills stuck out far, and his honey eyes were glowing with happiness as he was talking to Blaze; who's right by him. She too, had a honey eye color, and seemed to be enjoying her conversation with her best friend. And then, Espio was right next to him, reading a comic of some sort. He's a chameleon, with mostly a primrose scale color, with a yellow horn placed on his forehead. And his eyes were a goldish color, and were still layed on that comic.

Across was Sonic the Hedgehog. A blue hedgehog, with a stunning lime colored eyes. He was digging into his lunch, which was a tuna sub. He noticed I was making eye contact with him, and he sort of snorted into his food, while keeping in contact with me. I smiled back at him, as I flipped one of my pink curled quills out of the way. It was irritating me at the moment. Next to him, on the right was Rouge the Bat. She fluttered her eyes happily, as she was talking to Knuckles the Echidna. He's a red echidna, with weird fists. I will never understand how he eats. Yes, I know he has fingers, but I'd struggle with having those. Unlike Rouge, he seemed somewhat peeved talking to her, as he kept looking around at everyone else. By him, Was Tails the Fox. He's just reading _Harry_ _Potter_ for about the millionth time. I'm sort of exaggerating, but he seriously has read _Harry Potter _about at least twenty times...

Next to him was Tikal and Marine. They brought a thing of cards from home, and were at the moment playing go fish, as they have already finished their lunches.

"Darn, mate." Marine chuckled, as she layed down her pair, "Better luck next time to ya!"

Tikal frowned, "No!"

Marine smiled in defeat.

Next to her, was Charmy. Charmy was just scarfing down his pasta, because he arrived to lunch late. I knew that he couldn't be late today, because he told Cream that he's already had two tardies. Okay, I didn't even have a tardy, once my freshman year. I was always pretty much on time. And if not, the teachers didn't really ever notice if I was late. And next to him, was Maria. She was just smiling randomly, and I don't really know why she is.

"And, I'm inviting you all over!" Rouge grinned happily, lacking her sly trademark.

I wasn't listening, "H-huh?"

She continuted to grin, "Oh, tomorrow I'm having all of us come over to my house!"

"Are we spending the night?" Blaze asked.

She nodded, "Well not the boys, but yeah. You, Maria, Amy, Tikal, Cream, and Marine."

I grinned, this should be fun.

* * *

**I know nothin' is going on. (ya know...romance) But, I sort didn't want a couple right away in the story. I want you guys to see it more, developed. Def. different couples than 'Irony of it All'...**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS.**

**Lol review! :)**

***Hands you a batch of apples***

**After all, it does keep them docs away ;)**


	2. It's friday, friday

** this orginally was going to be a LONG chapter, so I just cut into two.**

**Alrighty, hope ya like this one.**

* * *

The next day was a bit more fun. One, because it's friday, and because we're all going to Rouge's later!

I looked a lot better today, all though I'm a bit more casual. My quills were in it's leftover curls from yesterday, only now they were much more loosened out. My makeup was low-key; a thin coat of black eyeliner on my lash-line and one coat of mascara. Can't get any simpler than that. My clothes were more in uniform than yesterday. I had on a minty blue tank, and a mid-length black, flowy skirt-with my beat up, trusty _Converse.  
_

Mrs. Smith was still sort of weird, as she was the past two days. She would always slide up her glasses, when she talked. Or coughed like a dying walrus. Today, she went over circumfrence. Which I didn't understand at all, like everyone else but a handfull of kids who should be in advanced math. She gave us a long lecture, because we didn't understand it.

"You guys went over this in middle school!" She hissed at us.

That was one thing she said, another wonderful thing she said was, "ALL OF YOU STOP TALKING, GET TO WORK!THIS IS LEARNING TIME!"

What? Are we back in preschool or what? Or even tots age?

That wasn't even it. She went on and on and on..

It was terrible.

She confuses me a lot.

Then in second hour I have regular english, with none of my friends. There were some kids I knew in there. Like Sally and Elias Acorn. They were nice, but I'm not friends with them or anything. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails are though. Elias is dating pretty girl named 'Megan'. She's really smart, and kind. There was also these girls named 'Nicole' and 'Julie-Su.' I don't care for Julie-Su. She irritates me. She also makes fun of our teacher in there, Mrs. Baker. She's a petite, young skunk who just got a job here. She's only 24. She has sent Julie-Su to the principal _twice_. She once called Mrs. Baker a douche-bag while teaching us our vocab words. Thankfully, Mrs. Baker handled it well. Unlike Julie-Su. She has anger issues, like Knuckles. But Knuckles _I can _bear with.

Rouge isn't neccasairly a fan of hers, either. But, she deals with it. Considering they are both in gymnastics together. They are also in the same grade. Julie-Su failed english last year, which is why she's in our class.

After second hour, I have history. With Blaze. It's really fun, actually. One, because the teacher, Mr. Briggs lets us sit where _ever_ we want. Two, because it's geography. Not history about the pilgrims and stuff. It's annoying when we learn about that. I mean we've know this since like we were six.

But anyway, so I sit by Blaze at a two-person table in that class. We both chatted about how excited we are about the party later.

After that, there was hour four.

Haha. Health. Oh gosh.

Mr. Roman kept feeling up that nose, once he got talking about boys' sperm. I literally laughed so hard that hour, with Cream. She was giggling the whole time. I had that class with Elias, too. He was just rolling on the floor laughing his butt off.

And lunch was super fun, too.

Marine brought Uno over this time, and it was awesome. We played four rounds of it. Rouge won the first two, and it brought out her scary, competitive side. I won the third round, grinning like an idiot. And Sonic won the last round, rubbing it in to all of us.

"HAHA. IN YOUR FACE, AMY." He said.

I didn't say anything when he said that, I just kept laughing and looking at him.

I really need to stop staring at him the whole time, it's not like I like him or anything. Although Rouge and Blaze think I do..

After that, I had pottery with Rouge, Silver, Cream, and Blaze. It was chaoticly fun (no pun intended). When were on the wheels, centering our clay, it was hilarious. First of all, my clay fell off, and landed all over my skirt. Which will be a pain in the arse to clean. Then, Rouge's clay got all over her face. Cream cracked up _so_ hard, that she fell off her chair. Thankfully, she didn't get hurt or anything. The whole hour, was pretty much just a blast.

And my last hour, science was definitely _interesting_. My teacher is Eggman, and I hate him. Everyone does. Even principal, Vector. Which I found hilarious, because..well you know what I mean? We were going over chemistry, and we each got a periodic table. We have to memorize all of the elements by monday. What the heck? You'd think you would get _a lot_ more time. Right? No. Dumb Eggman. He can go suck eggs. Just like Squilliam told Squidward to do on _Spongebob_.

That hour I have with Silver, but I sit by Antione D'Coolette. He's really serious, but he's nice to me. We got matched by Eggman to be be partners. So yeah. Otherwise I'd maybe be with Sliver. Silver's with Bunnie Rabbot. There's a rumor going around that Antione has a thing for her. They are good friends, so it might be a possibility. But I think he does. He always is looking at her. She looks at him time to time as well, because Silver said that she dazes off and stuff. Which I noticed that too, because she always looks towards him all the time.

* * *

**I know this day is going to be really long..so I decided to make it into two separate chapters. The next chapter will be really fun, though.**

**Oh, and if you don't know some of those characters like Bunnie or something, they're all in archies. :) **

**Which I'm sure you all know that...**

**Thank you if you read this chapter :)**

**An update should be soon, I'm getting close to being done with chapter three :)**


	3. The hiding, the boys, the truth

**Told ya. It really is long. I hope you like this one, I personally do for many reasons ;D**

**Ha, I should be doing my english project, but then I felt like updating :)**

**Oh, and since Marine is Australian, I thought I'd throw in a couple words you folks say.**

**I'll have 'em translated in the end.**

**Oh one more thing, I hope some of you don't mind me describing makeup a bit in this chap lol. **

**Besides like dances and stuff, I'll try to cut it off a bit.**

**I can be a bit girly sometimes, lol.**

* * *

After school we all met up by Rouge's locker. She looked _stunning_ today. She was wearing a sequined black tank with a purple mini skirt and heels. The heals went up two inches. That's what she said. Then for her hair, she has curled. After all day of school, they're _still_ in place. Lastly, her makeup was just _glamourous. _She had on a slight smokey olive green eyeshadow packed on nicely, her skin had a nice dewy glow, and her lips were a classic burgundy color. She just looked _great_.

"So are we going to each others houses to pick up our clothes and stuff?" Tikal asked curiously, as she gestered her wrinkled burnt orange t-shirt.

"We sure are." She smirked.

"Who's house are we going to first?" Blaze asked.

Rouge shrugged, "Dunno."

"Well who lives the closest to the school?" Marine asked, "I reckon that'd be apples."

"I think I do!" Cream answered confidently.

We all awknowledged each other in agreement.

"Well, let's roll." Rouge threw on her aviators.

We were in the student's parking lot. It was filled with varieties of cars. But we walked toward Rouge's PT Cruiser. It was a metalic blue color.

"There's seven seats, so that's enough for all of us."

Maria grinned broadly, "I call shot gun!"

I ended up siting in the way back. Where the last two seats are, next to Marine. Marine was on her Gameboy Color, that she's had since she was a kid. She was playing some sort of Zelda game.

Then forward of us, left to right, Blaze, Cream, and Tikal all sat by each other.

Rouge soon then turned her key, and blasted the music up, "Let's go _girls_."

"C'mon." I muttered.

We all laughed, as Rouge got out of the parking lot, now on her way to Cream's house.

"I'm going out _tonight_!" Maria laughed.

"FEELING _ALRIGHT_!" Marine yelled.

We all chortled heavily.

"We're here, _girls._" Rouge mimicked Shania Twain's tone.

We all bursted out again, and soon went into Cream's house. Her house was a tall, petite yellow house with a underground floor and a first story. In the front, Cream and her mom, Vanilla had planted some tulips in a range of colors. Violet, sky blue, yellow. They looked absolutely _devine._

We walked into her house, and of course it smells like something's baking in the oven.

Vanilla smiled at all of us, "Hello girls, just baking up some bread! Want some? It's going to be done a few!"

Blaze and Tikal said they weren't hungry for it, but the rest of us gaped happily. Of course we want Vanilla's homemade stuff!

"Oh! And did you want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have some orange juice!" Cream smiled at her mom.

"Me too!" Blaze and I exclaimed.

"Jinx." I muttered quietly. A few of us laughed.

"Okay! See you all in a bit!" She said cheerfully, getting the bread out of the oven.

We all sprinted downstairs to Cream's room. Which was a nice creamy, orange color, with all sorts of stuff in her room. Her nice sized closet, filled with sundresses, scarves, pants, shirts-any clothes you could imagine. And her shelves were stacked with whole kinds of things- _Pretty Little Liars _books. She was telling us to read it. She gave me the first one, and it was a _great_ book. Also, on her shelf was stacks of VCR movies. Classics- such as Snow White, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid-a good amout of great old disney movies. Plus, she had three, neat tidy snow globes that she collects from the United Kingdom. Her bed was a twin sized bed, with a pastel yellow blanket. Layered over it, was her journal. Her room was about averaged size. She out of all of us, doesn't have a TV in her room. Even though her mother is a nurse, she doesn't sometimes have money for things. But it's just her and Cream in the house. Along with her chaos, Cheese and Chocola. There used to be her dad, but he died when Cream was five. I don't remember him, but Cream describes him as nice, funny, and kind. She said he treated her mom angelically. Cream says she still misses him sometimes, but she does like her mom's boyfriend-Vector.

Actually, the _principal_ in our school. They've been dating for over a year, and they're very _happy_ together. Cream didn't like the idea last year, but she's warmed up to him. She says that he's in a way similar to her dad.

"Your room is always clean, Cream!" Rouge commented, as she plopped on Cream's bed, making the journal drop on the carpeted floor.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

Mine tends to be a mess. Well, a _pig-stye, _my mother calls it. Right now, it looks okay.

"Well, I am a _bit_ of a neat freak." Cream admitted to us, as she looked at her snow globes.

"We knew that one." Rouge laughed.

We all joined her laughter.

Cream entered to her closet, "I'll finish packing in a bit. By the way Rouge, when are you inviting the boys over to your house?"

"Five sharp." She said firmly, "We gotta hurry up guys! It's three-thirty!"

"Kay, I'll only take a bit!" She said.

Cream got out her polka-dotted bag, and went back into her closet. She hopped up to her shelf, and got from what it looks like, PJ's. She shoved them in her bag, along with a few other things, "Okay, I'm ready guys."

We all scurried up the stairs, scarfed down Vanilla's heavenly bread, drank juice, and hurried the heck out of there.

After we left Cream's house, we went to Tikal's house. Her house a beige colored house, with white trims on it. It was a small, petite size. But she only lives with her mom, and her big family of chaos. Her older brother, is at his sophomore year of college.

We only took about five minutes in her house. She had already packed before school, she said.

After Tikal's, we went to mine. It was only a block away, after all. My house was a good size. Two stories. I have an older sister named Petunia, she's a junior in highschool. My mom is working right now at CVS, so she's not home. Then, my dad's working at State Farm, so he's busy too. Petunia is off with her friends. So we're alone in my house. In my room. I have a grey colored room, with white trimming in my room. It was Petunia's room when she was younger.

My room carried photos of my friends, a couple ribbons I earned in track, and a poster of NSYNC from 2000. We ordered it off of ebay for five bucks when Petunia wanted a poster, and our family couldn't afford one from the store. But since she 'out grew' NSYNC, I'm the current owner of her poster, since I'm a fan of them.

And on my dresser, I had my one perfume, couple of hair products, and my tube of mascara.

I grasped my bag out from my closet, "It'll just be a second, guys!"

I snatched my mary jane flats and a grey sweater. I also put my PJ's, jeans, a tee, pair of sweats, and a sleeping bag. Once I got out of my closet, I threw a pillow in my navy colored bag.

"You ready?" Rouge asked, while smiling.

"Yes." I nodded, as I walked out of the door with the girls.

* * *

After going to everyone's house, we finally arrived at Rouge's house at around 4:20. Her house had a nice white, polished color, and it's three stories high. The first story was just the kitchen, one bathroom, and the living room. The second floor had her parent's and her older sister's rooms, a dining room, and one other bathroom. Up at the last floor had a game room with the game 'pool' and a Wii, her room, her other older sister's room, and yet, another bathroom. If you couldn't tell already, Rouge is sort of _loaded._

We all greeted her mom, then we all sprinted to her room.

Her room was a light pastel pink color, with a white accent wall. Her bed was a nice size, with magenta and black swirling blanket on top. She also had a good size TV, an Xbox 360, pictures with us and her other friends, a small desk, a big stereo, and pink lights on her ceilings.

"I've _just_ always been so jealous of your room." Maria admitted, twisting her hair.

Rouge smirked, while getting out a pink bag of some sort.

Blaze quirked a brow, once she saw a mascara tube, "Uh..what's that?"

"A makeup bag." She got out an eyeshadow.

"And what are you going to do with _it_?" She asked.

"Put makeup on." She muttered.

Blaze rolled her eyes, "You already have some on!"

"-On _you _guys." Rouge interrupted her, while grinning slyly.

The cat's eyes grew bigger in fear, "No!"

"Yes!" Rouge mimicked her tone, throwing a tube of lip gloss at her lightly.

* * *

"See Blaze, you _don't_ look so bad, do _you_?"

Blaze was just_ hard_ to take your eye off of. She was very casually dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, but it was her makeup that really made her look so stunning. She had slight black eyeliner on the top, with a slight dusting of gold eyeshadow and she went with her usual chapstick. Her hair was up in its usual pony.

The rest of us, have gotten makeup on too. Tikal looked different, but she did look awesome. Her makeup was done up, just _right. _Not too light or dramatic. She had on a champaign eyeshadow color, with some dark brown in the crease. She was wearing what she was wearing at school today.

Maria looked _nice. _She was wearing a pine green colored sweater and a pair of jeans. As for her hair, it was curled by Rouge. It looked really cool on her. Her makeup was glamorous in a way. She had on rasberry colored lip stain of some sort, and a bit of eyeliner.

Marine was the most casual. She went with a t-shirt from soccer, and a pair of sweats. As for makeup, Rouge went with a natural brown eyeliner for Marine.

Cream looked more _mature_. Her small ends of her hair were left alone. Her make up looked simple, but done nicely. She had on a brown eyeliner, with light brown eyeshadow, and a nude lip color.

I thought I looked nice, although the girls said I looked _amazing_. My makeup was done nice, by Rouge of course. She put on a gold pale color, differing from Blaze's. It was more taupe toned. And she made a darker gold line with her eyeliner. For my lips, she decided to go with the burgundy color she's wearing currently. It was less built on, though. For my outfit I had on a grey sweater, a pair of dark wash jeans, and my mary jane's.

Blaze bashed her down, shyly, "No."

Rouge smirked, "Don't worry, Silver won't mind _it_."

She reddened, "I don't like him. He's _just__ my_ best friend, nothing more than that."

"Friends with benefits, " Maria muttered, "Ah ehem, I mean friends."

We all laughed hysterically, as Blaze just shook her head in disbelief.

"No."

"Uh-huh." Cream giggled.

"Do you realize what the boys are going to say to us?" Blaze asked us randomly, changing the subject.

_Hehe, I guess it really is 'operation hook up Blaze and Silver.'_

"What about?" I asked.

Rouge blushed, "Sorry guys."

_Huh?_

Rouge _just_ blushed.

Okay I sound like a stalker or something, but she never blushes. I probably had an annoying, sneaky smile plastered all over my face. Blaze looked at me, knowing what I'm thinking, and soon did the same thing as I'm doing.

"What?"

"You like _Knuckles_, don't you_ Rouge_?" Blazed snickered.

"No!" Rouge said in an annoyed tone.

Marine roared with laughter, "Bwahaha. You so do."

Cream and I howled as soon as we heard her say that.

"Well, you girls shouldn't be talking. I mean we got _Blaze_ in love with Silver!" She chanted.

We all started to burst out, while Blaze is having the expression where she's like 'really'.

"You _so_ like him, Blaze!" Marine giggled.

Cream started going hyena after that.

"Not as much as Rouge likes Knuckles!" Blaze pointed at Rouge, gaping a smile.

We all started to laugh really hard as we always do.

"What about Amy?" Tikal muttered, "She totally _digs_ Sonic!"

I reddened while they were all laughing, "NO."

"Yes!" Maria said, while still tittering.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No."

"Yes."

"ROUGE!" A voice outbursted, "Your _friends_ are here!"

Saved by the mom!

"Coming!" We all followed Rouge, as we walked down a flight of stairs.

"Rouge. Make sure the boys leave by _ten_ o'clock-sharp. I'm coming home with your dad. We're going to be at a party, _too. _No drinking or drugs, or ruining our furniture. Have fun girls!" Her mom left with that, snatching her white perse.

Rouge went to go open the door for the boys.

"Hi g-"

"-WHAT ARE WE HAVING FOR DINNER?!" Knucked shouted excitedly, while interrupting an irritated bat.

Rouge smirked, "We're ordering pizza."

YAY!

"Anything else?" Silver asked.

We all laughed at Rouge, as she furrowed her brow.

"Kitchen."

We all followed her, while some of us still snickered at Silver's joke.

Silver was just staring at Blaze the whole time pretty much all the time, and she took notice of it too. Also making contact time to time, secretly. Of course I catch it.

_I knew she liked him._

Rouge got of out a platter of crackers, M&M'S, and she had popcorn going on in the microwave.

"Okay, so who wants to call up the pizza dude?" Rouge asked, as she was holding two two-liter bottles of soda.

Shadow volunteered, "Sure."

He dialed up the number, and he watched Maria thoughtfully.

The ivory bat had finished pouring us each a glass of soda.

Shadow handed her the phone, "Called him up."

"You got a large size of bread sticks, large cheese, and large pepperoni pizza?" Rouge smiled at him.

He nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

"Oh I'm just gonna be like om-nom-nom once I eat pizza." Marine rubbed her tummy.

"Me too." Tikal said, "I'm starving."

"We've been going on about this for about a half hour." Maria muttered, sipping her cola.

"Well Knuckles ate all the popcorn!" Tikal exclaimed, pointing at the now empty bowl.

He grinned, feeling proud about it.

"And him and Sonic ate the M&M'S!" I gasped.

"Tails and Silver helped!" Muttered Sonic, staring at me.

I reddened slightly, ignoring a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Uh-huh." I stated in a serious tone.

He gibed, "What?! They did!"

"Right Tails?" Knuckles demanded.

"I only ate like three, though." Tails said, while slightly laughing.

"Ha-ha." I said, feeling I have won.

"Silver ate some." Sonic said.

"Don't bring me in this! I don't want to get murdered by the girls." Silver laughed.

Some of were chuckling, too.

I looked out the window, and noticed the pizza guy, "Rouge the pizza is here!"

Marine hopped off the couch as soon as she heard the word 'pizza'.

"PIZZA!" I chanted.

"Silver get the pizza!" Rouge said.

"Wha- I don't have money on me?!" Silver shouted.

Rouge handed the pizza dude a thirty, "Here. Thanks!"

The pizza dude smiled, and walked out.

Marine snatched the pepperoni pizza, "MINE!"

She took out three slices from it, and sprinted to the couch, "HA-HA BOYS."

Tikal took one from each, and three bread sticks.

"C'mon guys, let's gather around the table." Rouge muttered.

She was sitting down by the glass table that's sort of centered in the living room. We all soon joined her. circling around. I literally was just munching off my breadstick, when I arrived at the table. Almost everyone was at it, except Maria. She sprinted over to us, with a jiggling soda in her arms, along with a slice of cheese pizza in her mouth.

_She's multitasking. What a winner._

"Why are we all here?" Marine muttered, shoving her last bite of pizza in her mouth.

Rouge grinned, "What should we do?"

Knuckles gaped, "Huh? It's your party."

Rouge rolled her eyes, while smiling at him, "Yeah, yeah."

"Let's watch NFL!" Tails muttered.

We all glared at him, as if he was nuts.

"What!" Sonic said, "Since when do you like sports?"

"Kidding." Tails laughed at us.

"How about we do something outside?" Charmy sugguested, "We might as well, as it is 70 degrees out. Cold'll come soon."

"That sounds good." Tikal said, "But what?"

"We should do something with like teams." I said.

Sonic smiled, "Yeah!"

Rouge and Blaze smirked at me, when he said that.

I just shrugged.

"How about we play hide and seek?" Cream questioned, as she was drinking from her soda.

"Isn't that childish? I mean-"

"-No." Rouge slyly smiled, "It isn't. Let's put a twist on it, you hide with someone. It'll be in pairs. You'll be with them when you're it, too."

Ah, I know what she's up too. Great, It'll be nice being partners, with you Sonic.

"Who's with who?" Marine asked curiously, walking up to the kitchen.

She's probably getting another breadstick or pizza. That raccoon can _eat._

"You pick someone from your _opposite_ gender."

"Oh." Blaze quirked a brow in interest.

"Yep, and we will...now!"

* * *

You'll never guess who I ended up with. Sonic, of course. Who else right?

Blaze ended up being with Silver, Marine with Charmy, Tikal with Espio, Rouge with Knuckles, Cream with Tails, and Maria with Shadow.

We all were outside, and the first two people that were it were Shadow and Maria. We did the 'first who touches your nose' thing. He and Maria both got last. He got really pissed, because to him it looked like _Sonic_ had been last. Of course he'd think that.

"1...2...-"

"Amy." Sonic whispered, gesturing my arm.

I felt my arm sort of just buzz.

_I really need to stop whatever this is.._

"Yes?" I said quietly.

"Where should we hide?" He asked.

I gripped his hand, "No time to talk, we only have twenty seconds!'

"_Well_." He muttered.

"We _do_ though."

"Let's hide in those bushes." He took my hand in a different direction, and went toward Rouge's garden.

"Ready or not, here we come!"

_Darn._

I laughed quietly, "C'mon, before they catch us!"

We crawled by the bush, sort of too close together, making me feel claustrophobic. I could feel his breath flowing toward my direction, as I heard Maria's calls.

He moved slightly, causing the bush to move.

"Sonic!" I said annoyed.

He leaned slightly on me, "Sorry."

I reddened more, than Knuckles' fur color.

"S'alright." I said, while looking slightly up. I saw that Shadow and Maria had already found Tikal and Espio and also, Tails and Cream.

He gasped, and pushed my head down, "Amy! Put your head down."

"Shadow, I found Amy and Sonic!" Maria pointed at the bush.

* * *

"That was fun, boys." Rouge smiled, "Alright, well it's 10:00-ish..so you gotta go."

As soon as we were done with hide-and-seek, we ate more food and played Just Dance 4. Marine and Knuckles, by far were the best at it. Tails was the worst at it. I was pretty okay-ish, I was good at 'Moves Like Jagger' though.

"BYE!" All of us chanted, as the boys left.

"Now what are we going to do?" Tikal asked.

Rouge shrugged, "Wanna watch movies or something?"

Marine gestured towards the kitchen, "Can we bring food, too."

I walked towards the breaksticks, and I picked one up, "Well I'm bringing this up."

Marine nodded, and picked up a huge bag of Goldfish, and another slice of pizza, "Me too."

"Do you ever stop eating?" I laughed.

"Not really, no." She grinned, joining me to walk up the stairs.

We entered into Rouge's room, and almost all of us rolled our eyes at Marine.

"What?" She muttered, "I was hungry."

"What movie should we watch?" Blaze fixed up her sleeping bag, which was crooked.

"Harry Potter?" Cream asked.

"YES!" Marine and I chanted excitedly.

"Well what one?" Blaze asked, "How about 'Goblet of Fire'?"

"Mmmm." Rouge muttered, fixing her bed, "Maybe the third one? Dunno?"

"You mean 'Prisoner of Azkaban'?"

We all chuckled. Blaze is such a nerd sometimes.

"That one's, ace!" Marine said, digging out some goldfish.

"Give me some!" Tikal demanded, holding out her hands.

"How about 'Chamber of Secrets'?" I said, while staring at the pink lights.

"Nah." Blaze folded her arms against her chest.

"Well, maybe we shoud just watch the first one. Ya know?" Maria sugguested.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"Possibly." Blaze smiled.

"Could." Marine.

"We will." Rouge shoved in the movie, "So, did ya girls have _fun_ with the boys playing hide and seek?"

"I know you set it up Rouge. You matchmaker, you." Tikal said while watching the commericals.

We all laughed.

Rouged just grinned,"I guess you could say that."

"So _you_ do like Knuckles then?" Blaze slyly smiled.

She dug out some goldfish, "Not neccasairly, Silver's _girlfriend_. I mean, friend!"

We all snickered at Blaze, while she sat blank.

Blaze didn't really do anything, "Whatever, Echidna lover!"

"Hey offensive!" Tikal giggled.

Marine and I just lost after that.

"I guess Rouge is going Knuckles." I pointed to her cheek color.

Tittering once came around the room, but only harder this time.

"Rouge _loves_ him." Marine said.

"She has her urges." Blaze muttered.

Cream, once like before fell off-only this time, it was Rouge's bed she fell off of.

Rouge burned up, "Really!? Ugh!"

"Uh-huh!" I stated.

"Rouge..you know what your color is?" Blaze asked.

"What?" She muttered.

"The color of Knuckles!" she pointed at her cheek color.

Darn, did some of us really lose it this time. My stomach was clenching in pain, because of how hard I laughed.

"You know what color your eyes are?" The bat said, "The color of Silver's eyes!"

"Honey." I murmured.

"What about Amy?" Blaze changed the subject towards me, "You and Sonic both have green eyes!"

They all scoffed, and of course I did the same facial exression as I always do when they bring him up. The tongue stick out 'gross' expression.

"Ehhh no." I stated seriously, with out heating up.

* * *

"That's right Voldy, ditch Potter like a girl!" Blaze chanted.

"Harry Potter!" Maria attempted to do her best british accent.

"Anyone up for another movie?" Marine asked.

"Well Cream isn't..." Cream was on the floor, looking dead asleep.

Okay, not literally dead, but you know what I mean.

"Oh awh." Tikal smiled.

"We should play truth or dare!" Rouge sugguested.

_Oh dear lord..no._

"Okay, well who go's first?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Dunno, I suppose you could ask first. Go in clockwise. So then it'd be you, Blaze, me, Tikal, Marine and Maria."

This should be good!

"Okay, uh truth or dare Maria?" I asked.

"Uh truth." She said, while still laughing at Cream.

"Do you like anyone?"

She looked like she didn't even have to think about it, "Not really to be honest!"

"Alrighty, Blaze." I said.

The lavender cat grinned evily, "Rouge, truth or dare?"

Rouge smiled back, but rolled her eyes knowingly, "Truth, I don't feel like getting up."

"Do you have any feelings for Knuckles?"

Unlike Maria, it looked like she had to have a long thought about this.

"You know, not sure."

We all, of course gaped happily.

"Told ya." Blaze muttered to me.

"I didn't say I did Blaze, did I?" She wicked a brow, "Uh, I really don't know guys."

"You _d__o _know." I said, "Come on Rouge, we're your _friends_. We won't tell.."

"Only Cream we'll tell." We all laughed.

"Fine, I _sort of _do." All of spazzed out gleefully before she made 'shhh' noise, "Not comepletely sure though if I do."

"Well _I'm _sure you _do_." Blaze reminded her.

"_I'm _sure you _like_ Silver!"

Blaze pinkined, "Alright, so yes or no?"

"Ah, let's go with _maybe__._"

"Good enough." Blaze said, "Alright, Tikal. You're up!"

Tikal grinned, "Uh Marine truth or dare?"

"Ah, truth."

"Who was your first kiss?" Tikal smiled at us, evily.

She avoided any eye contact with us, "Tails."

All of us gaped.

"Tails?" I muttered.

"Yeah." Marine laughed, "Don't worry, it was when I was like in elementry!"

"That's a relief." Maria muttered.

"Marine, it's your turn, _mate_." She mocked her accent.

"Uh Amy, truth or dare?" Marine asked.

_Dang it._

"Uhmm dare." I said.

"I dare you to put just the cheese from the pizza on your arms!"

I did what I was told, and it felt digusting.

All the girls sort of felt bad for me as I was doing it. Probably because I kept making faces.

Thankfully, they let me whipe it off.

"Maria, your turn to ask!" Marine chanted.

"Uhm Blaze, truth or dare?" Maria stared at her, to annoy her.

Blaze grinned, "Well _no way_ am I putting cheese on my arms!"

We all chuckled.

"Okay, have you and Silver ever kissed?"

I had to cover my mouth with my hand after I heard that.

Blaze's face went scarlet. "No."

"I think she has guys!" Rouge smirked.

"Well, do dares count?"

"Yes!" We all said.

"Then yes, I have." She said, looking away from us, "Well one time last year, I was over at his house with him and Sonic, and Sonic decided to be the genius..and yeah."

"Did you like it?" I said bluntly.

"I guess, it was my first kiss after all." She shrugged bashfully.

I sighed, as I thought about 'the first kiss'. Am I seriously the only one who hasn't been kissed? I've never been in a relationship, either.

* * *

**Marine's words**

**Apples : everything'll be okay.**

**Ace : Great.**

**Ah, poor Ames lol. But I do quite like this chappy. You see some obvious silvaze, sonamy, and knouge in there. I'm usually all for shadouge, but I also like 'knouge' from time to time. It fit a lot more for this story for sure. Shadouge would be very 'serious'. But, I also have some other pairings in mind. I dunno if I'd ever do them, but they would be a bit different than what you'd usually see on here. But different is def. good :)**

**Happy Halloween!  
**

**Btw, I'd like to say thank you to whom have reviewed/favorited/read/followed this story :]**


	4. Secrets, dancing, and the talks

**Ah, now all of you know the real me. A procrastinator. Yep. You all are dealing with a deadly one. Lols, anyways I sort of have an excuse. My birthday, end of quarter last week..yeah you get the picture lol. **

**Anways, so this chap I'm sure you'll like, too ;)**

**You'll understand why.**

* * *

After we woke up the next day at Rouge's house, we basically did nothing.

All of us besides Blaze, had to go to the bathroom right away in the morning. Maria and Marine were fighting over who got to go in first. But after they had their debate of who goes first, we all eventually got our turn to go in there. When it was my turn, I basically did close to nothing in there.

Then after we all did that we basically just went downstairs, and had our fair share of food for breakfast. Tikal and I had blueberry waffles, Blaze and Marine had left over pizza, Maria, Cream, and Rouge had a fruit salad ; it had strawberries, bananas, apples, and pitted cherries in it.

And since it was saturday, we all decided to watch some old cartoons.

After around twelve, Tikal had to leave. And eventually, I left around one. Marine and Cream were the only other ones left, aside Rouge, of course.

* * *

So after that weekend, there was another week of school.

Each day went okay.

On monday, we ended up getting tested on the periodic table. All of us, but Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Charmy, and Tails of course. Knuckles and Rouge had it last year, though.

Blaze had him much earlier than I did, but she told me she aced it when we were at lunch. Of course she did. Then Silver ended up getting a solid B ; he told me at lunch he had memorizing skills since elementry school, so he just studied at the last five minutes of lunch. Sonic said that he recieved a B-, Marine told me she got a C, Espio, Shadow, and Maria all got A's, and Tikal and I both got B+'s on it.

I studied on sunday, at eight o'clock. Of course I did. If you didn't know, I'm a gigantic procrastinater.

On tuesday, Julie-Su got sent down to the principal's office. She really crossed the line. She decided to put glue on Mrs. Baker's chair. I felt so bad for Mrs. Baker. She held up, though. And stood up for herself. She also gave her a week's worth of detention to Julie-Su. You go, Baker.

Wednesday was pretty fun. Almost all of us, besides Silver, Marine, and Sonic ; whom were at soccer practice, had a huge study cession at the mall. By Burger King, of course. At least once a week, all of us have a big study group going on. Sometimes we make it on fridays, because then Sonic and Marine both have Soccer off. We all studied for different things. Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge studied for their high algebra stuff-which I didn't understand. Tikal and I studied for english, then she went over algebra with Charmy. Cream and Tails had gone over their foods notes. Espio and and Shadow had looked over their history notes.

All in all, it went well.

Thursday was okay.

We had our first health test, and it went over 'why you shouldn't have sex'. The whole time I was taking it, I couldn't help but to make Mean Girls refrences to Cream and Elias. We just laughed the whole hour.

Lunch was fun. Sonic and I were talking about some of the eventful things at track last year. Like when they forgot to bring Sonic and me home from our meet. We were there for about three hours, alone. Thankfully, Sonic's parents brought us home. The only thing that was bad about it was that we were teased about that for about three weeks. Everyone thought something naughty went down between Sonic and me. Oh, how wrong they were. We were just talking about how ridiculous it was the whole time when we were there.

And friday. We noticed big, fun, bright posters there were for 'homecoming week.' And the dance, I'm not sure if I'm going to have a date there or not. So far none of us are having a date going with us yet, but I dunno. I think that Knuckles and Rouge are keeping something from us. Before, they would occasionally sit by each other, now they _always_ do. They would whisper things in each others ear and laugh. Or even blush. All of us are wanting details of what happened between them.

This weekend, Rouge, Blaze, Maria, and I are having a sleep over at Maria's house. Marine couldn't join Cream and Tikal for their sleep over, because she had a soccer game on saturday, then sunday she had a 'big' practice for three hours. We tried to get everyone to come at Maria's, but her mom wasn't lenient about it. She said that she only could bare so many of us. Usually, a few times she'll let us all come though. Like one year, for new year's eve we spent the night there. It was really fun. We watched the ball drop, and all of had sparkling grape juice. It was a non-alcholic cocktail drink. It was tasty. We also had some frosted animal cookies and a big bowl of popcorn. That was also the first time we all watched the movie Mean Girls. We all made fun of Regina George's nose that night.

But anyway, Cream was totally fine about not coming with us this time. Same with Tikal. So it went down fine and dandy.

* * *

So we all were at Maria's house. It was a one story, olive green house. With a large, stocky chimney pointing above. On her lawn, there was a gigantic willow tree, sticking up tall. And there was also a couple of pine trees in the back, along with a small, wooden porch.

Her living room to begin with, was a scarlet color with white accent trimming . Her floors were carpeted a sandy color, and her walls were decorated with pictures. There was one with all of us at her thirteenth birthday party, one with her in dance class when she was little, another one with her mom, dad, older brother, and sister, and another one with her whole family from her mother's side.

Her mother's side was a big sized family. Maria told us that she had seven brothers and four sisters, with her mom being the youngest one. She also told us her second oldest sister, Janet had ten kids. So..that's a big family..

My family is a decent size. My father's side was sort of small ; he only has a brother and that's it. My mom's was a little bigger. She had two brothers and one sister.

Her mom was already home from work, while her father was still at his job. He had a really weird shift. He works at Wal-mart, and his shift is four p.m. to two a.m. He was the shoe manager. Maria said that he gets paid a good amount, because he did go to the army for a couple years. So he does have some college credits.

Maria's mom works at State Farm, and has good wages.

"So, what should we do?" Maria asked, while laughing nervously.

Blaze and I shrugged, while Rouge smiled, "Well, we could go to your room."

"It's a mess." Maria whispered quietly.

All of us shook our heads.

"It can't be that bad." I said skeptically.

She shrugged.

We all walked to her room, which was downstairs.

The downstairs was just a plain part of her house. There was three bedrooms down there, with two being empty, old rooms of her siblings. And there was also her old VCR and TV down there, stacked with N64 games and old 90's movies. Plus, there was a big, plump couch right by it. With dozens of small pillows, and a few blankets layered on top. I'm assuming that there for us, because there's three of them.

One of them was a sky blue colored blanket, with accents of yellow and an obnoxious pink color. I'm thinking it was Lena's. She went through a neon faze. Considering her room is vivid orange with accents of pink and green. She was quite a colorful person.

A blanket underneath that one, was a NFL blanket. It had every team on there, with their own individual mascot on it. I'm pretty sure that blanket is Kevin's. He was huge on football sunday. He would watch them all day when he was here. Just last year, actually. Before he graduated.

The last one was a basic, generic one you could find at Target, or something.

We however, went to Maria's room instead. Like her siblings' rooms, her room was also individually made too. Her room was stacked with trophies of gymnastics and ballet. She also had a tons of ribbons on there. Maria was _talented_ at gymnastics. She in fact, made it to state last year. She made it for the bars, and got thirteenth place. All of us went go see her last year perform there, too. The rest of her room was basic. It was painted a light blue color a couple years ago, with silver accents. She admitted she got that design, because it reminded her of the house, Ravenclaw. Her bed was a small, twin size with a few stuffed animals alined on it. It was a very clean-cut room.

"Maria, how many medals and ribbons do _you_ have for gymnastics?" Rouge gaped excitedly.

"I only have about twenty." She said, while laughing.

"_ONLY_?" She protested, "I have like, five or something."

"You have more than that, Rouge. " The blonde hedgehog smiled, "You were great last year!"

"I was?" Rouge said astonishedly.

"Yes!" Maria cheered.

"So..." I muttered quietly.

"So.." Blaze said, pondering.

"What are we going to do?" I asked, while playing with one of my pink quills.

"Do you wanna watch some movies?" She asked, while her legs were now tangled together.

"Maybe later." Blaze admitted, "I think we should like play a game or something."

"Like what?" Rouge asked.

"Like Just Dance, or something like that." The lavender cat said.

"What one?" Maria got up from her bed.

"Uhmm, maybe the second one." She said.

"That sounds great!" Maria sprinted to her closet, digging through a bundel of wii games. She finally found it, flashing it to us, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Oh c'mon, Rouge! You know you love this song!" I chanted, while laughing.

We had on 'It's Raining Men' and Rouge looked like she wanted to call it quits. She absolutely _hated_ this song. She heard her siblings sing it _all the time_ when she was little, and had a distaste for it since. She was just slowly dancing, causing her to be in last at the moment.

Blaze was in third, she tried to pull up to our level. Maria and I were neck in neck at the game. I was in first, with just a few points a head.

We were just at the last 'gold move' , and I was the only one who got it.

"Yes!" I jumped up and down.

Maria gave me a high-five, "You beat my score!"

Rouge was pouting, "I only got five-thousand."

"Well what do ya expect, you hate that song!" Blaze laughed.

"I suppose, so." She said while smiling.

"Let's take a break from this." Maria muttered, while still gasping for air.

All of us were tired from this; we ended up playing for about an hour.

"What should we do now?" I asked curiously, while whiping off my forehead.

Maria shut her wii off, "Dunno."

"Hmm." Blaze murmured, "Maybe we could grab some grub."

"Grub?" I chuckled, "That's a weird way to say it."

"Uh, sure. We really don't have much, though." Maria said, while going towards the steps.

We all sprinted up the steps, and Maria quickly grasped for the door.

"MOM!" She shouted.

Her mother entered the kitchen, "What?"

"Oh.." Maria tugged her hair bashfully.

We all giggled at her, taking a seat in the kitchen.

Her kitchen was really interesting to look at. The walls were painted a silky, white color with some paintings hung up. Mostly of old school photos of Coca-cola. Then the flooring was tiled. It had a black and white patterns. Then her table and chairs were a basic wood type, with a vase of flowers on it; which brightened the room up quite nicely.

I think if they had a few changes to it, it'd look like a fifties styled diner.

"So uhm, what can we eat mom?" She asked.

Her mother turned around, thinking.

"Not sure, you could look around. We're having something _special_ for dinner later, though." She said, giving us all a sly wink.

Maria didn't know what she meant, but she smiled.

"Well let's grab some food!" Blaze ran to the fridge.

Her mom laughed, "Go ahead, but make sure you clean up. You all know I'm _crucial_ keeping this house clean 24/7, right Maria?"

She reddened, "Yes, unfortionately."

Her mom chuckled, "Well see you girls later, I'll be back around five-thirty with _it_."

The dark blonde adult walked out there, tugging her wallet to the side of her jeans. We all heard a small thud from the door, and we know she left.

"Well.." Maria said, "Suppose we can look at what we have."

We gazed at each section of her kitchen. The fridge had typical stuff a family would have ; milk, eggs, cheese, Miracle Whip and greek yogurt. Her whole family eats super healthy, so only on special occasions they have like pie and stuff. But once a week, on fridays they celebrate having a cake or pie. Although Maria will eat a dessert at school sometimes, because we sometimes bring in treats at our table. All in all, Maria generally eats healthy, but when at friends' houses she'll devour a bit. But she said she doesn't mind eating whole grains.

I actually don't mind eating that, either. Our house is very limited on food since we're budget-ish. The only junk food we get is a bag of chips and cheap Wal-mart cookies on occasion.

Then, we looked at her cabinets. They had their canned soups, sauces, fishes in one section, spices in another, and then everything else. I did spot some low calorie popcorn with butter.

"Popcorn?" I asked curiously.

"Dig in." She laughed, while throwing it at me, "Sorry we don't have much, guys."

"S'alright." Blaze said, while gazing at the bowl of fruits, "You do have bananas, though."

"I totally forgot your thing for bananas!" She gasped.

"Doesn't _Silver_ like bananas, too?" I said randomly.

All of us giggled, aside from Blaze.

"Good ridance." Blaze muttered.

"Are you going to homecoming with him?" I wondered curiously, twirling one of my pink quills.

She quirked a brow, "No?"

"You should!" Maria chanted.

"Seriously." Rouge stated.

"Well maybe, if Rouge goes with Knuckles!" Blaze giggled.

Rouge reddened slightly, "_Nope_."

"Rouge, we've seen your _secret_ conversations with him." Blaze teased.

We all started laughing, while Rouge looked semi-peeved.

"What _secret _convos?" She said in interest.

"Oh the ones at lunch, how he's hangs with you _every_ sunday. Come on, Rouge we're not oblivious." I said in a firm tone.

She sighed, "Fine we have been hanging out."

All of us cheered.

"Like _dates_, Rouge?" Blaze chuckled.

"No." Rouge said in a cold tone.

"Rouge." I said, "You can tell us honestly."

Her eyes tamed down, and gazed down at all of us, "We have been hanging out, often actually. More than you all _think. _But I don't know how to feel about it. I don't think I like him."

Maria patted her shoulder, "Well how do you feel about him when you're around him?"

She pinkened slightly, "A little different, I guess. I dunno, I just can't really see us going out. It'd be like going out with a brother or something."

I grimanced.

"I think he likes you, Rouge. He just doesn't wanna _admit_ it." Maria smiled, "And you _don't_ think of him as a brother, do _you_?"

"How do you know?" She asked.

Out of all people, I thought Rouge would know more about that sort of stuff. I mean, she has went out with a handful of guys before. One being for a year. Maria has too, I suppose, but she doesn't seem like she'd know more than Rouge about that sort of thing. Rouge just seems like she'd know it all, because she _has_ been in more relationships than Maria.

"Because, he's so stubborn around you, and makes fun of you to get your attention. And he always seems so happy to be around you, like I said _he_ doesn't wanna admit it. Well, he doesn't want to admit it _first_ anyway." Maria grinned.

"Give him a shot, Rouge." I said, "The worst thing he can say is no!"

"I'll think about it guys, but I don't think he does like me." She sighed.

"WAIT!" Blaze shouted, "So you do like him?"

"I never said that." She stated honestly.

"No.." Blaze muttered, gazing at the ground.

"I might." She formed a shy smile.

"Aww-" Blaze covered my mouth.

"Then ask him, Rouge." Maria encouraged.

"I'll ask him sunday _after_ the game." She grinned slyly, "_What _about you guys? Aren't any of _you_ going to homecoming with a certain someone?" She winked at all of us.

_Oh I do not want to go with Sonic.._

_Okay, well maybe but-_

_WAIT, MAYBE?!_

_No no no no no._

"Blaze?" She asked, "After all you did say you'd go with _Silver_, didn't you?"

She reddened fast, avoiding eye contact, "I-I did?"

"It's _so_ obvious you like him." I said.

"But he's my best friend!" She chanted.

"So were Ron and Hermione." I smirked.

"Sort of." She admitted.

"Yeah..." I pulled a smug look.

"What about you and _Sonic_!?" She made several hand gestures.

"Blaze.." Rouge stated, "We'll talk about those two dating _later_!"

"Gee thanks.." I murmured.

Rouge ignored my statement, "Look, even if you _don't_ like him, you should ask him out anyway. Although it's obvious to me, Amy, Maria-all of us, that you have an enormous crush on him."

She was at about Knuckles' color, "Why does it seem like I feel that way towards him to all of you?"

"Oh, you know the answer to that, Ms. Blaze." Maria tittered.

"Well, inform me it then, Ms. Maria." She joked.

"Because of how we catch you looking at him all the time.." I said.

"You always are blushy when we talk about him to you." Maria smiled.

"You always sit by him at lunch." Rouge grinned.

"So do you and Knuckles!" Blaze smirked.

All of us laughed.

"That's different.." Rouge muttered.

"It is not." Maria stated seriously, "You both are crazy for those two guys."

Blaze's face flushed, while Rouge's just pinkened slightly.

"See, Blaze. That's how we know." The blonde hedgehog said.

"Huh?" She popped her head.

"You always redden when we bring her up." I acknowledged Blaze.

"I always blush." Blaze said.

"No you don't." I muttered.

She once again, turned a stinging red, "I-I don't?"

"Nope." Rouge held in a smug look.

"You do like him Blaze." Maria said in a serious tone.

"I'll ask him to the dance." She said without any eye contact.

Maria squealed, "I knew-"

"-We'll see." Blaze cut her off, "Now what about you Maria? Or Amy"

Maria didn't have any sign of blush, what so ever.

Her face was blank, but thoughtful, "I'm going with Shadow."

"You are, huh?" Rouge slyly grinned, "_As _friends? Or more than friends?"

"Just as friends." Maria smiled, "I asked him, and he said yes. Simple as that."

"It's not that easily done..." I murmured quietly.

"She's got a point.." Blaze muttered, "Is Shadow like friend zoned by it?"

Maria shook her head, "No, no."

"Mmm." I bit my lip.

"So Amy.." Maria asked.

"How about you and Sonic?" Blaze asked slyly.

_Oh, great._

"What about me and Sonic?" I said casually.

I felt all sick inside, with my body starting sweat.

Why me?

Rouge grinned, "Oh your undying _love_ for him."

"Undying love?" I grimanced.

They all chuckled.

"Yes..." Maria smiled lightly.

"Yours." Rouge muttered.

I nodded, "Think whatever you think, guys."

"And I'm thinking..you like him." Blaze said.

"Are you talking to yourself, Blaze?" I teased.

We all just bursted out laughing, excluding Blaze.

"Just ask him, Am." Blaze encouraged, ignoring the last comment made.

The others nodded, grinning fox-like.

"I don't wanna go to the dance with him." I said truthfully, giving them all eye contact.

As much as I have had weird thoughts about him, I just don't wanna go with him. That is final.

Blaze, Maria, and Rouge sighed, almost in defeat.

"Well, you sure?" Maria asked, "Because I think _secretly_ you like him, a lot."

"No, she _loves_ him, a lot." Maria corrected, while getting into a fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes, "No.."

"Yes." Blaze stated in a blunt tone, glancing at the fan, which was making obnoxious noises at the moment.

"Maria?" A loud noise called.

Her mother had arrived home, carring an exorbiant amount of groceries. Her hair was clinging tightly onto her paper bags, and her hat was flop-sided to the left, "You girls pumped up for dinner?"

"Well, what is it?" Maria looked happily at the groceries.

"Well.." Her mom trailed off. She grasped out loaves of french bread and a pack of noodles, "Making some spaghetti, and a special treat."

All of us got really excited, and shared high esteemed looks. Maria's mom's spaghetti is legendary to us. She makes the best spaghetti, ever. At least that's what I think.

"What's the treat?" Rouge asked out of curiousity.

Her mom grasped out a few other goceries, and put them off to the side.

"Ah, well you like suprises right?" Her mom put a jug of milk in the fridge.

Rouge nodded, "Suppose so."

"Thought so." Her mom answered, "What ya guys do when I was at the store?"

We all shrugged, half smiling.

"Not much." I admitted, looking at them.

They acknowleded her, grinning.

"Well, why don't you girls go downstairs? It'll be awhile." Her mom sugguested.

We all followed Maria's lead, and rushed downstairs.

"What should we do?" I asked, laying on the couch.

All of us glanced at each other, to see if we knew what to do.

"Ah." Blaze muttered, covering her head with a pillow.

"Talk?" Maria asked.

"We just did that." Rouge laughed.

"So?" I grinned.

"I suppose that'd work." Blaze muttered.

"Truth?" Maria sugguested.

"Ah.." Blaze shrugged.

"Why not?" Rouge smiled.

We all layed down on the carpet in circle, like how they did on That 70's Show. Except, of course we weren't smoking weed.

"Okay, who goes first?" I asked.

"Uhh you can." Maria said, while flipping her hair, "Then me, Blaze, and Rouge."

"Damn." Rouge murmured.

"Uh Blaze?" I asked.

"Yes.." She replied.

Darn, I gotta think of something.

"Have you kissed Silver more than once?" I blurted.

All of us giggled silently, while Blaze quirked a brow, "Huh?"

"You heard me." I mimicked her tone, while chuckling.

She blushed, "Just in a dare."

I remember her telling me that last week. Well all of us, anyway. Excluding Cream. But I told her on monday at school.

"You said that last time, Blaze." Rouge smirked.

"It wont cut it." Maria stated.

"Spill it." I grinned.

"Uh, once we were at my cousin's grad party last year, and uh I brought him and Marine with, because I don't get along well with my cousins, as you all know I don't. So, anyways my cousin was hitting on him, and wanted me to pretend to be his 'girlfriend'. So I did. When she was going to bring him in her room, he gave me a face signal, and I snatched him away and 'kissed him'. She got really mad, and hasn't said much to me since." She avoided as much eye contact as possible.

"Did Marine see it?" I asked.

"Y-yes, I made her promise not to tell-l." She stuttered.

"What happened after that?" Rouge asked.

"She was pissed. She tried to grab him away from me, but she ended up looking ridiculously stupid. Silver and I were very awkward around each other for like the whole time since that happened." She said, glancing up us.

"Well, did you enjoy it?" Rouge questioned her slyly.

You can tell that she did, but it looked like she didn't wanna admit it right away. She made it look like she was deeply thinking, but it didn't fool any of us.

"Maybe. I don't remember." She said, ignoring our smug expressions.

"Was it your first?" Maria wondered curiously.

We all stared at her, until she nodded.

"Yes." She blushed a small amount.

"Well.." The wise hedgehog trailed off, "There's no way that you can't remember your first kiss."

"Why, who was yours Maria?" Rouge smirked.

"Elias." She said, shrugging.

"What?" I bursted, while laughing.

We all glanced at Maria, each quirking our brows.

"What? It was for like two weeks.." She murmured under her tone.

"It was longer than that!" The ivory bat pointed out.

"Yeah, like two months..." She reddened embarrassedly.

"Daw.." I laughed.

"Why?" Blaze spoke whisply.

"When was this?" I chuckled.

"Yeah when-"

"-Okay, okay." Maria cut us off, while grinning, "One, I thought he was good natured to be around, and that was when Sally and I were good friends. So assume you get the picture on how we got together. And uh, it was a couple of years ago in January."

"Hah." Blaze muttered.

"Anyways-" Maria murmured, "Did you enjoy it Blaze?"

"Ah, well I guess it wasn't bad. So I suppose so." She pinkened bashfully.

"Aww-"

"-Now." Blaze interrupted our squeals and 'awws', "My turn to ask one question."

"Okay!" Maria got all excited, wondering what she'll ask.

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked us all.

I gulped heavily.

She was just about to ask the most humiliating questions of my whole life.

* * *

**Yikes, poor Amy. Yep, you guessed it. Amy hasn't been kissed, and she's 15.**

** I actually haven't either, so I guess I can relate lol. Actually a lot of my friends have never been kissed, either as well. *silence***

**Ahem, so I hope you really do like this chap. I know it's another sleepover and stuff just like the last one, but the next chapter after the next one will be fun :)**

**And all the girls are very close, so they hang out like all the time haha.**

**And thanks for all of the followers, favoritors, and reviewers out there!**

**:)))**


	5. It's homecoming week

**Oh, boy. Thank you all for everything. Reviews, favoriting, following. It means a ton to me. And this chap was a bit different than I wanted it to be. I cutted the sleepover portion out. Almost all of it. Honestly, because I didn't like how it turned out. I did keep one bit you may like though (; . Homecoming day will all be on the next chapter. I sure hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the wait ): **

* * *

Amy's head couldn't sit straight.

_Why did they have to ask me this?_

Thankfully, it was Rouge who answered the question.

"I was thirteen.." She smiled proudly.

"With who?" Blaze tapped her fingers on the carpet looking half-amused.

The ivory bat shrugged carelessly. "Knuckles."

All of us, excluding Rouge, exchanged surprised glances.

"What?" Maria stated skeptically.

"You didn't tell us?" I muttered, palming my face.

"Yeah why didn't you-"

"-Okay." Rouge interrupted Blaze. Her blue eyes strolled down at each of us, "We were thirteen, like I said. It wasn't romantic. It was very brief, and rushed. I honestly remember not feeling a thing whatsoever." She flickered her whisp of hair off her shoulder. "Besides, it didn't really matter. I forgot all about _it_ until this question was brought up.."

_Rouge didn't kiss anyone before that?_

No offense, but it would seem like she would've gotten her first kiss differently than that..

"Well.." Blaze trailed off, "Did you feel weird afterwards? Like weird about Knuckles."

Her eyes lowered down, "No. I didn't feel a drop of chemistry between and him at the time."

"Oh?" I asked, "_At the time_, eh?"

Maria giggled.

The bat rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean I had chemistry with him now.."

"Uh-huh." Maria said doubtfully in a teasing tone, "Then why did you ask him to the _dance_ next week?"

"I haven't." Rouge huffed.

_ Yet._

"You did say you were going to though, weren't you?" The blonde hedgehog replied.

"Mhmm." Blaze mocked.

"Only cause you guys want me to!" She protested.

"No." I said while laughing, "You want to."

She grimaced, "Since when?"

"Since you were thirteen.." Amy murmured.

All of us started to chuckle, while Rouge looked like she was about to cringe.

* * *

After the sleep over, was school. But it wasn't your typical week here. It was homecoming week.

Ah yes.

Monday was dressing up in different eras. The freshman had to dress up from the 1960's era, sophomores 1970's, juniors were 1980's, and seniors were 1990's respectively.

When you would see freshman, you would see a somewhat reflection of how the sophomores dressed up ; with them having bell bottom jeans on and all that jazz. There were a few who dressed very similar to their era. I spotted a green hedgehog who seemed to get the idea. Her quils were curled very inward ; more than what mine ends up being. Her makeup was a bit off, but she seemed to get most of the idea. And her outfit was almost identical of what Jackie Kennedy would wear.

Sophomores were, for the most part-spot on. Girls had on faded flare jeans and a tribal printed top. Or floral maxi dresses. Quills and fur was often straightened with a flat iron to achieve long hair. Makeup was much more natural than usual, also.

Tikal looked the most different that day. Her creamy orange dreads were untied and straightened out. Her hair ended up reaching to around her waist.

Juniors looked the most on topic for sure. Out of all grades, they were the closest to dressing to their era. The girls had their quills/fur curled ; with it being teased high up. The clothes were obnoxious to look at contrasting it to the others. With neon leg warmers, mini skirts, whispy black leggings, and bulky shirts. Their makeup was crazed up, too ; blue and pink eyeshadow shieled their lids. It was sort of a nightmare to look at.

Not kidding, I shuddered everytime I saw Rouge. Or any juniors, for that matter.

Seniors seemed the dullest of all grades-color wise. You saw a huge range with them- varying with semi-grunge looks to black floral dresses. It was the least uniformed grade. I suppose the 90s was too. It was common to see them wear knock off doc martins, high waisted shorts, light wash mom jeans, crop tops, and 90s grunge t-shirts. Hair was the most normal to look at. The 'Rachel' was the most popular among all.

Teachers had to be dressed from what their advisory's grade was.

* * *

Tuesday was sleep wear day. Which for me, was great. I ended up bringing in my angry birds slippers and a giant pillow.

I also ended up falling asleep in health class.

* * *

Wednesday was formal day.

The gang ended up looking quite nice.

Maria had her hair in a done-up makeup was simply as it usually was ; very minium. And her outfit was very in line. She had on a silk black dress that reached a couple inches above her knees, and black floral tights. Her shoes were some mary janes she borrowed from me.

Tikal looked the most different. Her usual dreads were straightened out, just like they were on monday. She dressed very different, though. She had on a velvet maroon dress with gold sandals. Her makeup matched up her outfit ; with gold eyeshadow and maroon lipstick.

Rouge appearance also differed from what it usually was. Her white fur was straightened out from its usual flip, and her makeup was traded into a simple look. Her eyeliner was a little less blunt, and it was a bit more minium. Her outfit wasn't typical for her. She had on a pastel orange dress with a silk ribbon tied in the back. The sleeves on it were thickly laced. And to finish it off, her shoes were pattened silver.

Marine was typically the most casual out of all of us. Her hair was tied into one pony tail, instead of two. She didn't wear any makeup, and her outfit was a basic yellow cotton dress. Her shoes were a matching pair of converse.

Cream was also on her usual key. Like Marine, she had no makeup or anything done with her fur. Her dress was a white and flowly, reaching to a few inches above her knees. Her shoes were a white pair of mary janes.

Blaze was a bit off of what she normally wears. She had a bit of sparkly eyeshadow that was barely noticeable, and a teal cotton dress with yellow designs on it. Her shoes matched it, as well.

I was the most blunt. My quills were thickly curled, and pinned away from my face. My makeup was basic, except I had on some red lipstick-which was noticable, but appropiate for school. I was wearing a thickly strapped red dress with lacy black tights. And my shoes were slightly heeled navy blue heels. I also had a chunky pearl necklace.

It went good for the most part, especially art. Cream ended up falling off her chair again, landing on a puddle of clay water.

* * *

"Okay, what does _substantial_ mean?" Mrs. Baker wrote down on her white board.

There was a big test on thirty words, and she's going over it. She had already done twenty-nine words.

"Large, heavy weight..." Elias answered while tapping his pen.

Mrs. Baker nodded reluctantly, "Yes, but could you be more specific?"

"Hmmm.." He trailed off. "Well it does mean to like hold up, right?"

"Correct." She smiled.

She swiftly wrote it on the board with her red marker. "Make sure you know that it means that. If you don't, then write it down. I want all of you to pass tomorrow's test." She answered firmly. She soon then wrote down the next word, "_verisimilitude_."

"Truthful, accurate." Sally answered confidently.

"Yes!" She wrote down those.

"Something Baker isn't.." Julie-Su muffled to Nicole, then exploded into snickers.

"Would you like to share to the principal _Julie-Su_?" Mrs. Baker held a smug look, "I think you would. Pack your things." She looked up at the clock, then at Julie-Su ; whom almost had left the room, "Oh? Julie-Su?" She called out. "Detention today and tomorrow."

Her smirk formed into a sour grimace. "What?"

"Be there around three o' five. If not, you'll have detention with the principal-for a week. See you soon." Mrs. Baker almost laughed.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Study tonight. I wanna see better papers than last time! I know you all can do it."

With that, Amy headed off to history.

"Amy!" Sonic called. "Wait up!" He sprinted over to me.

"What class did you just have?" I asked.

He grinned, shuffling his colbat quills. "English-advanced."

My smile formed into an 'o' shape, "Huh? You're in advanced?"

"Yep." He informed. "Didn't know, _Miss Rose_?"

I so hate how he said that.

"Nope, matter-of-fact I didn't." I grinned, walking down the stairs.

"Well I guess you really do learn something new everyday, huh?" He muttered.

"Uh-huh." Amy said uncomfortably."What hour do you have now?"

"Oh, um I have history." He shrugged casually.

"History?" I said in shock.

"Yeah?" He quirked a brow. "Why?"

"Oh.." I trailed off, "Me too. I guess I have a different teacher than you."

He grinned, "You do? Nice. Hopefully though, we'll have a class next symester, Am." His eyes traveled to a different door, "My turn to leave. Bye Amy!"

"Bye!" I waved.

I stalked off into Mr. Briggs room, hearing the bell ring.

"Amy." Blaze nudged me as I took a seat.

I wicked a brow curiously. "Huh?"

"What took you so long?" She teased. "You're usually on time."

She almost sounded identical to Rouge. That's scary. There must be something strange going on with that cat. She must of ate too much fish last night.

"FYI Blaze, I was in fact-on time." I answered _verisimilitudely._

Oh english..

"Uh-uh." She grinned.

"I was." I said, while getting out my book.

"Okay class..." Mr. Briggs interrupted all of us. "Maps for Europe-due end of class tomorrow. I'll also be handing out worksheets to help you follow along section four. That's due tomorrow as well. Test on tuesday. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."And with that, he walked back to his desk.

"Amy.." Blaze said silently, while nudging me.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have the map done? I do." She asked.

"Of course you do.." I mumured. "And no, it's almost done though. Could I possibly borrow it?"

"Sure." She handed it to me. "Make sure it doesn't look like mine. All I need is my GPA to drop down to 3.9.."

I sure wish I had a 4.0...

Or a 3.9 for that matter..

* * *

**Eh, sorry if the chap kinda sucked. I was going to make it a bit longer, but then I backed away from doing it. Next chap will be the final day of homecoming + the dance. It'll be fun to see what happens (; . **


	6. What's love got to do with it?

**Ello. **

**Happy belated Christmas and New Year! 2013 for the win!**

**I was going to post this on Christmas, but I decided not to because I couldn't stand how it turned out.**

**Lol, and I was also busy having a Rugrats marathon! I love that show. I'm even thinking of writting a fanfic of on here.**

**Uhh anyway, I hope you like this chap ; I changed the POV of this. **

**It sure will not stay like that, but I wanted to focus on the couples pared dancing/relationship cores. I also skipped the football game/school. But I I'm doing the dance of homecoming. It'll be explained more in detail within the next 1-3 chaps. Sorry this is going to be a long day (the homecoming), but it plays an important role in each of their relationships. I do promise it will go back to Amy's POV soon.**

* * *

"Hey Rouge." Knuckles' raspy voice called out. He lent a gentle hand towards her. "Aren't _we_ going to dance?"

Rouge noticed the broad smirks from her friends. She made sure her face was at a firm expression. "Sure." She said in the meekest tone she could do. She grabbed his hand hesitantly.

"Why can't she just admit it?" Maria sighed.

Sonic's green eyes looked at Maria curiously. "Huh?"

"Rouge.." Maria stated, then let out a huff. "I think she _may_ like Knuckles."

Sonic smirked. "Really? We think Knuckles likes her too."

"I'm sure of it." Silver rolled his eyes.

The colbat hedgehog nudged the silver hedgehog. "I'm sure you_ like_ Blaze, too."

Silver's honey eyes landed on the lavender cat. "I don't." He said in a curt tone.

"Come on." Sonic encouraged, pointing at her. "She's _just_ with Amy. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I will if you ask Amy." Silver dared.

Sonic rolled his green eyes. "We're _just_ friends."

"_Just_ friends?" Silver murmured.

"I could say the same to you and Blaze." He retorted, moving a thick quill from his face. "J-Just do it for me, Silver?! Come on, you're both so _in_ denial for your feelings, and I'm sure you know that."

The silver hedgehog rolled his eyes."Fine." He said, getting up. "_You_ ask _Amy_."

"I will." Sonic gulped.

The male hedgehogs walked over to the girls, giving smirks to each other.

"Girls first. Meaning you, Silver." Sonic nudged him.

"_Ha-ha_."He smiled fakely at Sonic, then landed his honey eyes on the cat. "Blaze?" His voice softened, as did his eyes.

Blaze's eyes reached his own."Huh?"

Silver seemed to use large time of consumed silence. Until the other hedgehog nudged his arm. "Oh.." He let out a large gasp. He hesitantly let out his hand, giving Sonic a grimace. "Wanna dance?"

Her honey eyes bulged a size. She never thought in a million years he would ask. She however, gave his firm hand a tight grip. "Uh..sure."

With that, the hedgehog and cat left.

Blaze eyed up her best friend suspiciously, letting go of his hand ; which made her heart clench. "So, why did you ask me?"

Silver was glancing at the questioning faces of his peers. They all seemed to be flabbergasted that the two were going to slow dance with each other-their friends, however were knowing all along that they would ask each other eventually. Silver honestly didn't wanna ask her.

Its not that she is a bad option, or anything ; date or girlfriend. His heart croaked nervously at the word, 'girlfriend'. He glanced at her eyes, and felt a distant blush crawl onto his cheeks.

_What if I like her that way?_ He thought curiously to himself.

_No._ His brain fought back. _No way._

He loved Blaze-but not the way his friends thought of it. He always loved her, like a _sister_ he never had. But he could _almost_ admit he loves her in a different, but almost is the key word. So _not_ quite. He was sure he only liked her as a _friend_.

Blaze tapped his bony shoulder, taking note of how quiet her best friend was.

"What?!" He said quickly.

Blaze rolled her eyes, as she usually did. "I asked _you_ a question."

_Hmm._ He thought.

_She did?_

"What was it?" He asked her.

Blaze had a faint blush smacked across her face. "Why did _you_ ask me to dance with you? Speak of that, shouldn't we be...doing that?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He shrugged.

She then, casually wrapped her arms around his neck ; they were a good foot distance away from each other. "You didn't answer the other one,_ Silver_."

His eyes wandered around, noticing Sonic had his eyes sealed on him. Sonic gave him a thumbs up, and his trademark smirk. Amy also did the same thing, but more of an innocent smug look.

_Why aren't they out there?_ _Dang it, Sonic! _

_You were supposed to ask her too!_

They probably set this whole thing up..

Silver gave Sonic an evil eye, and mouthed to him 'why didn't you ask her?'

Before he could see Sonic answer, he saw Blaze's annoyed glance at him.

He had to tell her, or she'll be bringing it up the whole night. Well, he honestly asked her because it was part of the dare. But he didn't wanna tell her that. "I thought you looked lonely.."

_Bad lie Silver! Bad!_

She nodded skeptically, but then shook her head. "I was with Amy. I was fine by myself."

_Well.._

Silver took offensive to her unusual gritted tone. "Okay, no offense to you or anything, but why do you always freak out about these types of things? You act like its a bad thing that your best guy friend asked you to dance. I didn't ask to kiss you or anything."

"But I don't want our friends-or anyone to think we have a relationship. Slow dancing is intimate. They think we're being intimate." She stated.

_Ughhhhhhhh..._

"Honestly Blaze, no one cares. Stop caring what they think. Honestly, no one right now-cares. They probably think that we're dancing, as friends. Or heck, they probably aren't thinking of us! By the way being what you call 'intimate' would us doing tonsil hockey or something.." He said in a frank tone.

She smiled, as she lowered down a hand ; grasping one of his hands. Making them both blush a vivid scarlet color. "This doesn't count, right?"

* * *

**:o**

**Yay for cliffies? Right...?**

**However, about this chap.**

**Okay, well I really wanted to capture some Silvaze. I like where they are at now, in their relationship; how they don't know if they want to step up to the next level. (FYI : those are sometimes my favorite kind of FFs on here!) This also would have been a cool one shot! (or two!) I was almost going to have Blaze kiss Silver, but I wanted it to develop slower between them.**

**I do plan on having more couples than Sonamy, Silvaze, and, Knouge. There will be more hints later on, but I do have a few in mind. Not your usual ones, though. Some I've never seen on here often. One is common, though. (two maybe?)**

**Alright, so for my next chap it will be a bit different. Different focus on a couple, and more focus on the whole gang! :)**

**BTW you love my title? :) I looked up 1980s song titles, so I could have a cool name-and this is a good song-and fits them (sort of!)**

**Let me know if you liked it.! (:**


	7. The million dollar question

**Oh boy! Hello.**

**So, this chap will be in a different POV, again.**

**So this time, this chap will be a knouge one. I think I did somewhat decent on this one. It is definitely easier to portray knouge, than shadouge. I still do like shadouge better, it was going to be that pairing originally. But it just seemed knouge fitted better for this story, plus it's really a fun duo to write for! :)**

**Alright, enough of me chit-chating! I'll get on with this chapter.**

* * *

Rouge was taking of note of each of the couples dancing; spotting uncanny girls with older guys, usually.

One duo dancing caught her eyes. "Knuckles!"

The red echidna had been very silent throughout slow dancing. He was thinking about how, well how could he put it without sounding _ridiculous_?

Okay. Well he had been thinking about Rouge. He couldn't put a finger on how he felt about her.

Some moments, he liked being around Rouge. She can stand her, when she doesn't make suggestive comments. She also can be quite fun to hang around. Lively girl. Party like, but appropriate kind of partying.

There were times where he _didn't_ like to be around the bat. Her shifty mixed signals, for one. She'll make a flirtacious comments to me one minute, and argue with me the next.

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge screamed in a whispy tone.

"What?" He croaked.

"Look.." She pointed to Silver and Blaze, making a smug grin.

The silver hedgehog and lavender cat were dancing slowly, and were awfully close to another.

"Oh.." Knuckles made in a mocking tone.

"Shadow and Maria are dancing too." She pointed.

The two hedgehogs were hand in hand-dancing. Seemingly having fun. Shadow had a slightly less firm look from his usual stoned expression, and Maria was grinning ear to ear.

"Well good for both of them. Now if we could only get Sonic and Amy. Then we'll get talking." He said in a serious tone.

Rouge nodded, not having a single scoff expression on your face. "Yeah." She smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckles couldn't help to do the same. He liked when she smile that way. Most often to Knuckles' annoyance, she'll have a smirk-a-thon.

She wasn't doing today.

Knuckles had a slender thought about how he felt about her asking him to the dance. He glanced at the flashing lights, spiraling at the floor and his peers among the dance.

He was, a bit surprised she asked him. It was a spur-quickly done.

He remembered it well ; more than he would like to admit.

_He was done after competing his soccer game-defeating his opponents 4-3 OT, then he spotted the ivory bat he knew very well._

_She was on one of the seats, alone ; must of been watching them play._

_"Rouge!" He called out. "Rouge! Is that you?"_

_She slowly got off of her metal-like seat, taking small steps down to get off of it. Rouge then, slowly made her way over to the red echidna. Her eyelashes were making most contact with him ; making a few sly winks. She fluttered them once more, and then let out a large huff._

_"Hey Knuckles." She said in a flirt-like tone. Her hands were pressed into her hips; she eyed him curiously. "Nice game."_

_Knuckles, being a bit over confident after a game he-himself, did very well in. He made a similar smug look Rouge would make, but then his purple eyes took interest in the bright green field; which only contained the opposing team and his coaches. "I had an assist, and goal." He added a shrug. "It was nothing."_

_"Oh?" Rouge made in a questioning tone. Her blue eyes, also gave a look at the field. "They're in our conference, right?"_

_He nodded. "Uh-huh. Best in conference. Same in football, they're undefeated-I've heard, anyway. I could care less, though. Don't care for it." He added an eye roll. "Our football team sucks anyway. Oh well, at least we're good at a lot of things, I suppose."_

_The bat let out a chuckle. "Yeah, they do suck, but yeah we are good at almost everything else." She agreed, flipping a white piece of fur our off her shoulder._

_"Yeah." He was silent for a bit. "By the way, Rouge why are you here? You never come to game, ever."_

_Rouge let out an annoyed yawn, thinking about her friends' dumb dare. She knew she had to cover up with a different reason. A basic, clean, white lie._

_Rouge, sometimes liked to lie. But some things it would get her in trouble. So when she did a slight fib, she made sure it was believable, on key. She had to think of her every little move, as if she was playing chess._

_"I, actually was going to ask you to the dance." She said, with a noticeable smirk across her face._

_Knuckles didn't seem to buy the idea at first, because he didn't know if she was playing a game with him (as always), or if she meant to just ask._

_If so, he'll say yes. It's always good to have a date for that. He felt he never really gets a date by his peers, that he liked._

_He didn't mean in that sense of liking, he meant in a friendly way. He nodded slowly, but gave a skeptical eye. "Uh-huh, sure. Are you sure this isn't some silly game, Rouge? What's the catch?"_

_The ivory bat let out a gulp._

_Yes..but no? She felt the need to go with a fib._

_"No, no." She said in a tinged playful tone, "I'm just asking an old friend to go as my date for it-as friends." She felt a slight ping after she worded 'friends'. She only liked him as a friend, right? She hoped so._

_He let out a brow, and a slight gasp. "Fine."_

_"It's done and done. Now, don't bail on me, or it will be a silly game." She said in a crisp tone. "See you tomorrow, Knuckles." And with that, her feet plowed north from Knuckles._

Knuckles felt slightly light-headed after having that thought again.

_Could it really mean something?_

He scratched his head.

"Rouge." His voice rasped.

Rouge acknowledged him with a slight nod.

He mentally slapped himself. Knuckles, don't get yourself into this! You don't like her! And she doesn't like you, either. Snap out of it! "Err, nothing." He mumbled sheepishly. "Nothing at all."

The ivory bat's brow rose. "Come on, Knuckie." She said in her signature, amused tone. She stepped slightly backwards. "Now, since when are you afraid to tell me something straight up? Tell me, I'm waiting."

God did she have a point.

"Why did you ask me to the dance, Rouge?" He asked in a rough tone.

Her blue eyes wandered around, making attempt to make it seem like she was dreary about it. "Oh, no reason.."

He scoffed. "Uh-huh."

She made the same tone. "What?! You don't believe me?"

"I don't." He said.

"Fine." She crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Go out on a date with me, if you don't believe me."

_Date?!_

Rouge felt she needed a huge wack on the face. Go on a date with _that_ echidna?! Please. She'd rather not.

Knuckles was sort of, well shocked.

He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Knuckles let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. But, it better be no games."

She almost choked out a laugh.

_Me? Play games? As if._

* * *

__**Oh Rouge, silly you.**

**Yes, they are going out on a date! *gasp* What about Sonic and Amy? Silvaze!? We'll see. So the last chapter, will be the dance concluding, so if you're sick of the dance plots-they'll be over as we know it. There will be a sleep over after the dance, so stayed tuned for that, too. Then I promise to zoom in foward much more into the year (not a ton foward, but you know what I mean). And btw I hope you are not mad for this puny chap. If you have read my other stories, you know this is huge, but for some weird reason this story I write more for each chap. Kinda odd..lol.**

**But um, let me know how you feel about this chapter!**

**33**


	8. Only time will tell

**This chapter was soo hard for me start on. Because, I didn't wanna to have it so obvious on some things.**

**But, on a positive note, the updates on this story just _maybe_ will come faster. At least the next chap will most likely-since it's a sleepover and stuff.**

**So I hope you like this chap-it's in a lot of POVS. :P**

* * *

The pink hedgehog crossed her legs tightly over another, as listening to Sonic, ramble on.

"-Do you think that they'll ever get with each other?" He asked.

Amy could definitely see something happening between those two. They're both kind of quiet about lovey-dovey things; it all makes sense. But maybe they won't. You can't really guess on them, sense they haven't really talked to each other, as much as they talked to their other friends.

She pursed her thin lips, "They might." The pink hedgehog looked across at them; which at the moment, it seemed they were _just_ talking-nothing more. Okay _maybe _not, "Has any of the guys brought them up together?"

Sonic thought meticulously.

_Have they?_

He remembers a _few_ times all of them bringing up if he liked someone, but each time he replied with a dark 'no'. The boys couldn't really open him up.

"They've only asked if he's liked anyone, but he's_ always _replied with a 'no'."He said, tapping his gloved hand on the table, "Has the girls brought them up together at all?"

"-Not really." Amy admitted.

"So.." Sonic mumbled, scratching his head sheepishly. "Do you _like_ anyone?" He changed the subject.

Amy didn't know how to reply to that.

_Maybe?_

Her feelings for Sonic have been _quite _confusing, to say the least. She didn't have much thought on it before, besides feeling a few butterflies burst when he made a compliment to her. But that was normal, right?

Now, it didn't seem quite 'normal'. Just about everytime she saw the colbat hedgehog, her mind would shift; she would start to feel sweat coming; her stomach would jump in shock; her eyes would grow in a ridiculous size, and she would feel her self-esteem drop when he talked to another girl.

And it didn't help that her friends would bring this up _all the time_!

Instead of repeating of what her mind had been talking to her about, she just told him nonchantly with a 'no'; with a small smile playfully across her face.

"Do you?" Her face changed into a crooked smirk.

His eyes wandered left to right.

Sonic had been thinking a lot about Amy lately-

It was irritating him, because he knew he had a small crush on her. But he didn't want his friends knowing! Oh, would he get so much crap about it. More than now, even.

"No.." He replied silently.

The air shifted differently; making it feel quite awkward between the pair of hedgehogs. And neither of them didn't know what to say next.

* * *

The bunny, bee, raccoon, echidna, and fox bursted out in laughter.

"Oh god, that's bad!" Marine chuckled, swiping her ponytail to her back,"Guuuurl, wait till my father will hear about dis!"

They cackled worse after that, leaving their stomachs painfully clench.

"Oh Dracquesha.." Tails murmured, as they all continued to laugh.

"Oh Rhonda.." Cream mumbled, while tittering peacefully.

They all glanced at each other, and snickered loudly. Marine was pounding her fist at the table; she couldn't handle how funny this post was. Tails covered his head on the table; feeling the warmth of his loud snicker. Cream, Charmy, and Tikal had almost fell off their chairs.

"We gotta stop reading funny Harry Potter things. It's killing me." Tails rubbed his head, still on with a continuous laugh.

Marine shook her head.

"NEVER!" She pratically shouted; which caused having a few annoyed glances at them.

But they didn't care.

"For Narnia!" Tails raised his gloved hand into the air.

"For Prince Caspian." Tikal did the same.

"For the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe!" Cream rose her hand in the air, softly giggiling

"For Susan!" Marine chanted, pressing her hand on all of theirs.

"For me?" Charmy exclaimed; joining in.

At first, each of their brows raised. But then they all grinned, and fell into another uncomfortable amount of laughter.

* * *

_Sonic, why haven't you danced with Amy, yet?_

Silver thought in his head curiously.

_That liar! _

He said that if Silver danced with Blaze, that he would dance with Amy! Why hadn't he yet?

_Ugggghh! Just you wait, Sonic! I will have my revenge!_

What revenge? He questioned to himself, grasping the lavender cat closer to him; as the slow, peaceful song played tenderly in his ears. He liked how calming this song was. He liked that his mind tamed down to it, as if he were in his own, little world. He just loved the feeling of-

_Wait a minute._

Silver stopped his mind trance, and felt a blush creep onto his tan skin. He looked into Blaze's confused honey eyes.

Maybe this isn't such a bad thing for this to happen. After all, he had been, well _enjoying_ this. Not that he would admit this to anyone.

"Blaze.." Silver's eyes wandered around nervously, "Can I ask you a question...?"

* * *

"So.." Rouge's lips formed into a sly smile, "Where's our _date_ going to be at? The movies? A walk in the park? Or perhaps maybe that fancy restruant across the-"

"-Rouge!" Knuckles whispered loudly, sliencing the ivory bat. "Quiet down about this."

Knuckles was still taken a back to this whole idea.

_She first asks me out to the dance, now a date?_

The fiery echidna was not much a lover when it came to 'love'. He was much more of a fighter. He kept just about everything to himself-never has told anyone about his so called 'love life'. Not that he had one, anyway. But it seemed now that he does.

He let out a large gulp.

_Oh great._

Rouge asking him to the dance was just one thing. He didn't mind the idea of having a date to the dance, he's never had one-so okay. But, asking him, Knuckles, on a_ date_?

He felt uneasy about the idea. Each time he imagined how their date would go, he would see his friends laughing at him. Or he would see Rouge look at him, and smirk broader than ever before, and tell him that it was all a joke. Then she would join the girls, and snicker at him as they walked farther and farther. He just hated this whole idea.

Another question he had in mind was what to tell his friends. What if their date went well? What if he discovers that he has feelings for this bat? What if they want to go on another date? What would his friends say? Oh god, the things they would say..

It would make an adult go deaf.

But his biggest fear is Rouge telling him that she set the date up as a joke.

"You've been really quiet." Rouge said in serious tone, as her bright eyes wandering around the room.

The truth was, she had been too.

She was ultimately shocked that she had asked him on a date. But even more so, that she was so apprehensive about it.

_Now why, would I-Rouge the bat, be nervous going on a date with that echidna?_

_Please. _Her mind snickered. _"It's just Knuckles."_

Your foe, your rival-no one in particular. Just an ordinary, red, echidna. Nothing outrageous. Nothing out of the bloom. Just Knuckles. Nothing new.

* * *

The whole gang had finally all gotten together to dance; to an upbeat song. Sonic was the only guy really dancing to it. The rest of the guys had just been hesitantly dancing along to it. Especially Espio and Shadow. They aren't much into these kind of songs. The girls on the other hand-have been dancing. Not amazingly, but you know dancing. Maria was for sure the best dancer, considering she's in a dance class. Rouge was decent at it; she had told us she used to take this cardio dance class one year to get in shape for gymnastics. Ever since, she has become a better dancer. Tikal (like Maria), was also a dancer. She had just started taking the classes her freshman year, and she had gotten okay at it. She told us she couldn't wait for it this year. The rest of us girls, well don't even get started on how we are. Tikal was doing that weird underwater dance move, Marine and Blaze were doing the lawn mower, and Cream and I were doing that credit card dance.

It wasn't pretty.

The song had shifted to a Michael Jackson's _Thriller._ More kids gathered to the floor. That song, after all was legendary. How couldn't you dance to _that?_

We were all doing the dance to it (that we all learned in gym), and I was failing at it. I got the sliding feet thing down and everything, but I couldn't seem to get the foot movement when you stuck your hands out like claws. I even ran into Cream and Charmy on accident.

Silver was just like me on this too. He (like me), wasn't very skilled at this, either. He screwed up just every movement on it. He tripped once on the floor, causing the whole gang to laugh-as well as the upper classmen.

Shadow was very good at this song, I may note.

But all in all, it was a fun classic to dance to. MJ would be proud of all of us.

The next song that played was _Call me Maybe._ Blaze had hated this song since she first heard it, so she was rolling her eyes, as her dancing weakened into slight arm movements. Rouge, on the other hand, was pumped to hear this song; pumping her hands into the air happily; jumping high up. Maria and Tikal were mimicking the moves that were on the music video. Marine, Cream, and I were all head bobbing gleefully to this song.

Sonic was singing along to it loudly, and pumped one fist in the sky (sort of what Rouge was doing).

Knuckles, Tails, and Espio were laughing at him, calling him a few funny names.

Shadow just pretty much did what Blaze did; while Silver remissly danced to it.

The song had finally faded away, having Blaze feel releaved.

But not for long.

_Diamond_ had rung around the gym-which had made her dancing slack more.

I didn't quite like this song either, so I just simply moved my shoulders along to the beat.

After a long time, the song finally switched.

_Staying Alive_ by the Bee Gees had echoed around the squeaky floors. The red, blue, and green lights peered heavier at all of us; the shoes on the floors gritted harder than any other songs, and a disco ball had slowly been coming down.

I laughed silently, as I did the classic 'disco' move.

"Staying alive..." Everyone attempted to try to immitate the Gibb brothers countertenor voice. No one could compare, except Tails-maybe. But his high pitched voice slightly screeched at the upper notes.

* * *

**Oh the Bee Gees. Hahaha. **

**Well, I hope you liked this one. It was super random, but what chapter I have isn't?**

**And that Harry Potter thing... *chuckles*.**

**Oh god, when I saw that on facebook I almost died.**

**Hahahah. One question I saw on their just..yeah.**

**"So would Hermione's name be Hermit?" **

***dies in laughter.***

**Anyways, the next chapter hopefully will be up soon!**

**Btw, I know the title is slightly unfitting, but it'll make sense soon ;)**


	9. Secrets

**Hey all. Sorry this took forever. Track just started, and I'm really working for that 3.0! I'm soooo close. The quarter ends in a bit over a week so yeah. Then off to fourth quarter! :DDDD THEN SUMMER! I'll be able to write more, unless I get a job. I'm applying for one. I'll maybe tell you guys if I get it X)**

**But. Anyways about the story. I really wanted this chapter to be okay. I redid it maybe seven times?**

**But seriously. I was going to skip a week on this story to Amy's birthday-which is September 23rd apparently. But I decided November 19th. I have my reasons. Btw there is no specific year this takes place XD because I started this around the end of 2012 lol. But if there is, I'll tell you.**

**But uh I hope you aren't too disappointed with this chapter, since it's a sleep over. But once homecoming is over, I'll take a bit of a different path on this story. Nothing too different, but you get what I mean. **

* * *

After coming from the dance, you know all of us had something to talk about. Just ask me, or one of us.

My pink quills were often tucked back with a thick head band, but today, I let them wildly loose. They sprouted out more than usual. Rouge said that really suited me, but looking at the mirror every now and then, I'm not so sure. I'll go back to wearing head bands soon. This is umcomfortable for me.

Not as unfcomfortable as my feelings for a certain, male hedgehog. I'm still on the fence about Sonic. He definitely had attractive traits that haven't really drew me in, until about a few weeks ago. His green eyes. They resembled the color of mine, but they had more power into them. They could easily attract you. Then there's his smile. It had such a genuine quality about it. Probably because he has such an easygoing guy.

But anywho, we all were at Tikal's house-her basement, if you really wanna be meticulous about it. The basement was pretty bland, boring. It had sandy carpeting that had a few notable stains on it. The walls were painted a grey color. Despite it's slight vanilla feel, its a decent basement.

It had three rooms down there. First was the gigantic room. Basically it was just another living room. It had two navy-colored, love seat couches. Then it had a tv, from about ten years ago. And laying at the bottom, was a green Nintendo 64. The game in it was _Diddy Kong Racing._

Second off, was her bathroom. It was a white, unoriginal color as walls, and beige tiling as floors. It has a large tub, a sink, and a toilet, of course. It was sort of a half bath, since it didn't have a shower there.

And finally, her room. Her room was the color of her quills; a creamy, orange color. It had sleek, white trimming at the bottom. The carpeting, unfortunately didn't really look well with it. It was the same color as the floors in the living room. The bed was a full size, with a yellow, fuzzy blanket layered on top. And it also contained many photos. There was multiple pictures up there of all of us. For instance, there was a picture of all of us at her seventh grade party. We all had crooked-but cheerful expressions plastered onto our faces. And next, there was of her and Cream at _Valley Fair_. One other one was of her, Sonic, and Espio. They were all at an auction.

All of us, at the moment were in her living room. Rouge and Tikal were looking through piles of magazines that were scattered on the floor. Blaze and I were watching a thriller. Cream, Maria, and Marine were playing _Apples to Apples._

Randomly, Rouge's cell started buzz. She picked up her phone, and let out a snicker. You could her tapping from her fingers as she texted whoever back.

"Who was that Rouge?" Blaze smirked, as she ate a mouthful of popcorn.

Maria let out several giggles. Eventually, it turned into laughs. "Probably her boyfriend."

All of us tittered, which annoyed the ivory bat. She grimaced. "He's not my boyfriend." She put down a red card.

Maria took both Marine's and Rouge's cards, and read them thoroughly. She let out a scoff. "He is." Then flipped over one card. "Helen Keller card wins."

Marine's expression changed into a gleeful one, and grasped the green card. She took another out, and read out loud 'Mysterious' as the new topic.

Rouge's wry expression stayed. "He's not."

I let out a chuckle, as I picked at my quills. I also changed my seating stance. "I don't believe you." Then my expression firmed. "You should at least tell us what happened tonight."

Cream nodded, then threw her elbows up. "Come on Rouge!"

"Please?" Maria added.

The bat sighed.

"Okay." She replied, but then replied, "No laughing at me, okay?"

"That's going to be hard." Marine whispered.

"Okay.." She paused. Her eyes gave a glance at all of us. "So what happened was, well I'm really not supposed to tell you this, but..."

Cream and Maria let out squeals.

"-We're going on a date."

Cream squeaked highly. Blaze had a very smug grin, while Marine chuckled happily. Tikal and I laughed really hard. Maria had a sincere smile, but she also had an 'I knew it' expression. We all peeked over at each other, giving astonished expressions. Blaze let out a chuckle, while I tried so hard not let out any girlish sounds.

Marine smirked. "I knew this would happen soon."

"Who asked who?" Blaze pressed.

Rouge kept quiet for a while until she spoke. "Me."

It was dead silent for awhile. All of us had gapes stranded on our faces. Especially me. Blaze's formed into a smug look. More smug than Rouge's usually is. Which scared the living trousers out of me.

"You do like him." She grinned, tapping her feet together.

"No!" She denied. "I accidentally asked him!"

"Uh huh." Tikal replied skeptically.

Blaze let out a laugh.

"You do." I assured her.

Maria and Cream let out giggles, but then exploded into loud chuckles.

Rouge scoffed.

"I don't." She replied tartly, not giving any contact.

Each of us sat silent for awhile, besides the movie. It was at a scene where the guy is trying to kill the girl with a knife. She's hiding. I continued to watch this, but then I heard words from someone.

"Rouge! You do. You wouldn't have asked him out if you didn't like him." Tikal stated firmly.

All of us nodded in agreement, excluding the ivory bat. She sat silently, watching her friends' eyes peer on here. She knew there wasn't know hiding anymore from her friends, or her feelings for Knuckles. She couldn't deny her feelings _any_ longer.

"You're right." She groaned. "I do like him."

Each of the girls had an expression on their face. Cream was squealing like a six year old, Blaze had an 'I knew it' one, Maria smiled, Marine laughed her panties off (not literally), and Tikal and I smirked.

"Can you guys stop?" She added.

Tikal grinned, "No."

Each of us let out of a vociferous laugh.

"Now that you confessed. We'll never stop!" Blaze snickered.

Rouge didn't look too benevolent when her ears heard that. She let out a groan. Each of us stayed slightly quiet until she looked like she was going to say something.

Cream let out a giggle.

The bat ignored her gesture, and instead let a smirk plaster on her face. "So Blaze," She paused, "How's it going with your boyfriend?"

Blaze's sly expression changed to an annoyed one. Her honey eyes narrowed down at her friend. "He's not my boyfriend!"

Cream and I exchanged a few titters.

"You're so in denial." I added.

Maria nodded, smoothing her blonde quill. Her blue orbs landed on Blaze. "You have some feelings for him. Admit it!"

Rouge grinned, as her hand frolicked through her white, flipped hairs. "Come on, I admitted my feelings for Knuckles."

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Blaze.." I stopped, and gave her a smile. But then it turned into a grin. "We're your buds. You can tell us! We won't tease you all of the time."

Marine nodded. "Oi! At least tell us what happened tonight!"

Tikal seemed to agree with Marine, as her smile encouraged to a bigger size, "It seemed pretty juicy!"

Everyone had some sort of laugh coming out of their mouths. Marine and Rouge let out obnoxious, screeched laughs. Tikal, Maria, Cream, and I howled. Even Blaze let out a chuckle.

"Juicy?" Blaze echoed.

Tikal let out a snicker.

"-Anyways." Blaze paused. "I'll tell you, I guess. Although it's not 'juicy'." The cat let out a gasp of air.

"This must be intense!" I laughed.

The cat only grimaced. "Okay so this is what happened." She paused, "He asked me if I like him as more than friend-"

"-Woah!" Marine said, shocked.

Cream and Maria let out squeals, while Rouge and I laughed.

"Are you serious?" Maria asked, having a huge grin on her face.

Marine smirked.

"What did you say?" Tikal asked.

Blaze let out a grunt. "Ok. Hold on, guys." She trailed off, "I told him as friend-"

"-WHAT?!" Marine yelled, astonished as ever, "Why?!" She added.

Blaze shrugged. "I don't know."

Rouge seemed to be curious, still. "What else happened? There was way more than that."

"Jesus guys." Blaze laughed, but then gulped. Her eyes didn't have any contact with anyone, but the ground. Her thoughts pondered for a long while, "Okay." Her eyes landed on each of us at least once. "Please don't interrupt once, okay?" She sighed. "Ok, so he was the one who asked me to dance first of all."

Her eyes paced back in forth. It seemed her memory bank was quite vague, at the moment. She pursed her lips. "We, uh.." She blushed, "Held hands..." Her eyes were about the size of bullets.

Each of us were dead silent. Rouge however, did have a slight smirk on her face.

She was also the first to say something. "You definitely like him. We all can tell." She then added, "I can tell he does too."

Maria acknowledged Rouge's comment. "Yeah." She had a smug smile come across her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Tikal, also agreed. "He, I'm sure likes you. The guys think so!"

I nodded. "Sonic really thinks he does!"

Cream smiled cheerful as ever, "You two would be so adorable!"

Marine grinned, but then hollered, "Oi, just go out with him already!"

Blaze seemed to be muse at the moment. Her honey eyes were glassy as well. But she eventually snapped out of her dreary trance.

"I like being his best friend, though!" She complained.

Marine didn't seem convinced.

"You're still in denial about this?" Tikal muttered, "We already can tell you like him, bro."

"We know." I corrected.

"No." She paused.

"Yeah!" Maria smiled, ignoring what I said.

Marine nodded, "Yeah, especially when you and Silver made out that one time!"

Each of us gaped, but then we all giggled at Blaze's angry expression.

"They've probably made out more than that!" Tikal tittered.

I fell off the couch, choking in laughter. Cream and Rouge exchanged glances, and chuckled loudly. Maria and Marine were pounding their fists at the ground, laughing so hard. Tikal was still giggling.

Blaze flushed a deep red, "We..haven't, I'm sure."

"Hmm." Rouge mumbled, "What about that intense dare?"

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Not really, it was a peck!"

Marine howled, "That wasn't a peck at all!"

Rouge smirked.

Blaze however, did not. Her grimace increased, "We were just acting!"

Marine snorted. "Acting? You call that acting? I think not."

"Admit it Blaze." Rouge grinned.

I smiled, "He likes you too. I can really tell."

"There is so much tension between you both." Rouge added. "That's all I can feel when I'm around you two."

"Mhmm." Maria agreed, "Just ask him out, Blaze."

Blaze was silent for awhile. She softened her tempered tone, "I don't know what to feel about him." She stated purely honest, "I've been his friend for a long time. I just never imagined going out with him, you know? It just doesn't...sound right."

Maria seemed to understand what she was talking about. She has been in that spot before."How did you feel when you have your uh, moments with him?"

"Well.." The unsure cat paused, "Uhmmm-"

Tikal gave a sincere expression. "You can tell us, Blaze."

"Well, I never gave a thought about it." She slightly chuckled.

"You haven't?" I murmured.

She sat mute.

"No."

"Why?"

Blaze stood incoherent.

"I never allowed myself to think of it." She admitted.

* * *

**I know, bad ending. XD**

**I know that this isn't my best chapter, but I'll try to make the next one a lot better. Thanks for all the reviews so far guys! (and make sure to do so ;] )**


End file.
